Surfacing
by Jennifer DeNaughel
Summary: When destiny brings Miss Parker and Jarod to a crossroads, the decisions they make could soon have them traveling


Surfacing  
  
By Jennifer DeNaughel  
  
The lone figure stood, silhouetted against a kaleidoscope sky of pink, blue, lavender and gold, watching as the sun disappeared beneath the endless expanse of blue-gray ocean. For three decades he had been denied sunrises and sunsets and even the warmth of the afternoon sun on his face. And as he gazed upon the scene with childlike wonder, he knew he would rather die than have such beauty taken from him again.  
  
A slight chill in the air sent a shiver down his spine. Pulling his leather jacket closed, Jarod zipped it up, pushed his hands into the pockets, then began walking leisurely along the beach.  
  
Pausing frequently to pick up a hand full of stones, he tossed them one by one into the surf as he walked. He loved the ocean, the peace and tranquillity. For Jarod, the Oregon coast had quickly become a refuge from the past and a reprieve from the cat-and-mouse game he had been playing for nearly five years. He was tired.he felt it in his bones.  
  
Glancing up toward the lighthouse, Jarod took a deep breath, inhaling the clean, salty air. Tossing the last of the stones into the waves, he turned and headed for home.  
  
The path up from the beach was overgrown with wild blackberry bushes and lush green foliage. Deep sand, scattered bits of driftwood and loose gravel made the climb even more difficult. By the time Jarod reached the top, the muscles in his thighs were complaining bitterly, his chest heaving. Sitting down on the front porch of the old house, he pulled off his shoes and socks and dumped as much sand as he could out of them before placing them on the porch to dry.  
  
Leaning back against the support post, he watched as the beacon of the lighthouse swept over the land and sea. It was easy to imagine the life of the men who dedicated their lives to keeping the light burning back in the days before automation rendered them obsolete. He understood, better than anyone, the isolation and the loneliness they must have felt. He also understood the dedication to protecting those who depended on the lighthouse to guide them safely along the treacherous coastline.  
  
As he stood to go inside the house, Jarod's vision blurred and his world suddenly seemed to spin out of control as he was overcome by a wave of nausea. He grabbed hold of the porch railing for support, making his way up the steps he reached for the door. Once inside, he lowered himself onto the sofa, closing his eyes to ward off the dizziness.  
  
Something was wrong.very wrong. He hadn't felt like himself for weeks. Unable to concentrate for a long period of time on anything without developing a migraine, pretends had become few and far between.  
  
Whatever it was, he knew that he needed help and soon. Sydney was the only logical choice, but contacting him would mean risking the Centre finding out that their runaway pretender was in a vulnerable state.the proverbial sitting duck. Miss Parker would love nothing more than to take advantage of the situation.  
  
He could contact his father and Josh but that would only put them at risk as well and he wasn't willing to do that. No, he would just have to get through this on his own. He just needed sleep, quiet and food. The thought of food made him realize that he hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening.  
  
Getting up from the sofa he slowly walked into the kitchen. His appetite had diminished to the point that he was only eating one meal a day and sometimes not even that. Deciding to open a can of vegetable soup, he placed a manual can opener on the rim of the can. Trying to squeeze the handles together to break the seal of the can, his hands started to shake uncontrollably. The can opener slipped from his grasp and dropped into the cast iron sink with a sharp metallic clang. Giving up he leaned back against the wall, sliding slowly to the floor.  
  
Josh stepped off the school bus, covering the distance to the front porch in quick, long strides. He flew through the door, and headed for the kitchen dropping his bag on the floor at the bottom of the stairs as he passed.  
  
"Dad, you here?" he called out. Receiving no response, he grabbed a Coke from the refrigerator and a package of Double-Stuff Oreos from the pantry. Pausing just long enough to collect his backpack, he took the stairs two at a time.  
  
In his bedroom, he tossed his bag on the bed and turned on his laptop. Shoving an Oreo into his mouth he waited while the inbox started to fill with messages from his online friends. He relied heavily on those friendships, since it was impossible for him to get to know anyone in the real world. At any moment a team of Centre sweepers could show up on their doorstep and they would have to pull up stakes and leave again.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to have real relationships with the people around him. A best friend.maybe even a girlfriend, it was a hopeless dream. Even if he ever got the chance, the dark secrets in his past would make honesty in a relationship impossible.  
  
Breaking open another Oreo, Josh scraped off the creamy inside with his teeth and scanned the message subjects for the word 'Refuge', a secret code that his older brother used whenever he contacted him. A message near the bottom of the list immediately caught his attention. It was from CJ, and the subject line said 'Open-Urgent'.  
  
Clicking on the message it came up on the screen. There was an attachment as well, but he read the message first. "Oh my God," he gasped as he read and reread the message.  
  
The attachment was an image of Jarod, a map of the Oregon coast and the number to a bank account containing over five thousand dollars. Reading the message again, Josh's heart started to pound.  
  
1 Jarod in danger. Get to him before it's too late. CJ  
  
2 Closing the laptop, he pulled his duffel bag out from under the bed, and shoved the computer inside along with extra clothes and his cell phone. Josh had always suspected that CJ was somehow connected to Jarod and the Centre.  
  
3 He could never put it into words, but he knew that his friend would never lie to him. Jarod was in trouble and he had to go.  
  
4 Stopping just long enough to write his father a note, he placed it in an envelope and dropped it into the message box in the kitchen. Pausing for a last look to make sure that he had everything he needed, he left the house, locking the door behind him.  
  
5 When Major Charles arrived a few hours later, he noticed immediately that the house was completely dark and the porch light was off. Alarm bells went off in his head as he cautiously entered the kitchen through the back door and switched on the light.  
  
6 "Josh, where are you?" he called out. Heading straight for the message box, he found the note. Tearing open the envelope he pulled out the single sheet of paper and unfolded it.  
  
7 Dad,  
  
8 I have to find Jarod. CJ said that he is in trouble. I will contact you as soon as I can.  
  
9 Love, Josh  
  
10 "Damn," he swore under his breath as he leaned against the kitchen counter for support. Major Charles slowly made his way to the living room and sank down into his chair, Josh's note still clutched tightly in his fist.  
  
11 He struggled with the urge to go after Josh, but he knew that his youngest son was as stubborn as his oldest. And if Jarod was in trouble, Josh would have a much better chance of finding him alone. He would let him go, but he wasn't about to sit there and do nothing.  
  
12 Pulling his cell phone from the pocket of his jacket, the Major dialed a number used only in emergencies. It only rang once before it was picked up and a familiar voice came over the line.  
  
13 "This is Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, I need your help."  
  
Miss Parker walked into Sydney's office just as the psychiatrist was finishing up a conversation on his telephone. She knew immediately by the look on his face that something was wrong.  
  
"I promise you, I will do everything in my power to find out what is going on. I will contact you as soon as I learn anything. Goodbye, Major."  
  
Miss Parker's eyebrow raised as she placed both hands flat on Sydney's desk and leaned toward him. "Major.as in Major Charles, Jarod's father? Hmmm, this is an interesting turn of events," she said with a calculating smile.  
  
Sydney stood, came around the desk and approached her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Miss Parker, if you breath a word of this." he warned.  
  
Staring into his angry face, Miss Parker glared back with eyes as cold as steel, "You of all people should know better than to threaten me. Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
"It is none of your concern, Parker."  
  
"If it has to do with Jarod, it is my concern."  
  
Sydney shook her slightly, his face etched with fury, "The only thing that you are concerned with is catching him and returning him to this hell."  
  
"You should be too, Syd. If they find out you have been secretly in contact with Major Charles." she said.  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Parker," Sydney's eyes softened.  
  
"Syd, you are playing with fire. They will kill you if given enough reason."  
  
Sydney shook his head and laughed humorlessly, "Since when does the Centre need a reason for anything that they do? And besides, I told you before, you cannot kill someone who is all ready dead," he said. Then releasing Miss Parker, he ran out of his office leaving her with a stunned look on her face.  
  
Recovering quickly she followed him. The mad scientist was not going to get off that easy. Major Charles contacted Sydney, which had to mean that it was a matter of life and death.and that left little doubt that Jarod was the reason behind their concern.  
  
Broots was dozing at his terminal when Sydney stormed into the tech room nearly scaring him to death causing him to fall off his chair. He barely managed to scramble to his feet before Miss Parker charged in. "Syd. Miss Parker."  
  
"Broots, I need your help," Sydney said firmly. "Lives may depend on it."  
  
"Lives?" Miss Parker asked in confusion.  
  
"I just received a call from Jarod's father," Sydney responded in a hushed but anxious tone, ignoring Miss Parker's questioning gaze. "Josh received an email warning him that Jarod is in danger. Major Charles came home and found only a note saying that he had gone to find Jarod."  
  
"Wait a minute, Syd, you're getting ahead of yourself." Miss Parker moved around to sit on the corner of Broots' desk. "I assume that this 'Josh' is Gemini, Jarod's clone?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently he has an email friend who is somehow connected to the Centre and I need to find out who it is," Sydney gave a quick nod to Broots who immediately began typing something into his computer.  
  
Miss Parker stood and headed for the door but found her path blocked by Sydney. "Out of my way, Sydney."  
  
"You are not going to your father with this, Parker."  
  
Suddenly furious, Miss Parker took hold of his hand and peeled his fingers from her arm. "If there is a termination order out on Jarod, I can find out without raising any suspicions."  
  
"Parker, when are you going to open your eyes and see your father for who he is? You cannot continue to blindly trust him or you are going to end up just like your mother."  
  
Miss Parker spun away from him, "And just whom do you expect me to trust. You.Jarod? Who can I trust if it isn't my own father?"  
  
"Trust in yourself.trust what's in your heart," Sydney took a step toward her and smiled gently. "I have watched your father destroy little by little, the compassion and the love for life that your mother instilled in you. He has betrayed you over and over again, and yet you still play into his hands."  
  
Miss Parker moved wordlessly toward the sofa and sat down. She knew Sydney was right. But she'd clung to the hope for so long, that her father would someday give her the unconditional love she had always needed from him. Even though, deep down, she knew that it would be a cold day in hell.  
  
Finally finding her voice, she stood and approached Sydney who was studying the monitor over Broots' shoulder. "Syd, I want to help," she whispered.  
  
Sydney straightened and gathered her into his embrace without saying a word. He knew how difficult it was for her to face the truth about her father, but it was necessary if she was ever to have any semblance of a normal life. She could have had one with Thomas.but as usual, her father and the Centre put an end to any hope of her ever having a life outside Blue Cove.  
  
"I've got something," Broots broke in.  
  
Sydney released Miss Parker and turned back toward the technician, leaning over him, "What did you find?"  
  
"It is an Internet connection used solely for interoffice email. They used it to send undetected messages to outside recipients. Like a virus, the messages were attached to interoffice communications, then automatically forwarded to the intended recipient once the system accessed an outside Internet connection."  
  
"Spare us the technical mumbo jumbo and tell us who it is, Broots," Miss Parker hissed impatiently.  
  
Broots shook his head, "I don't know. The signature is 'CJ'."  
  
"So this CJ has been our information leak all along. That explains why Jarod seems to know our every move and how he keeps tabs on the Centre's activities," Miss Parker said as she started pacing the floor. A moment later, she stopped and nodded slowly, a thin smile on her lips. "CJ.Cracker Jack." she whispered.  
  
"Angelo." Sydney smiled.  
  
"I knew there was more to him than meets the eye," Broots said with a grin.  
  
"Well, why don't we go find Cousin It and see if he will shed some light on the whereabouts of Jarod," Miss Parker said as she moved toward the door.  
  
"It won't do any good, Parker. Angelo is not going to talk to any of us as long as he is inside the Centre. We have to get him out of here, to a safe place," Sydney said.  
  
"How are we going to get him out of the Centre without Raines finding out?" Broots asked nervously.  
  
"Leave that to me," Sydney said.  
  
"Broots," Miss Parker motioned toward the telephone. "You call and get the jet ready, and meet us in the parking lot behind the main building with the car."  
  
"Be careful.both of you," Broots whispered as he reached for the telephone.  
  
Twenty minutes later they left the Centre with Angelo. Deciding it was best to lay low for awhile, Miss Parker instructed Broots to drive them to a small out of the way motel where they rented three rooms with connecting doors. Sydney needed time to get through to Angelo and she needed to formulate a plan once he told them where Jarod was.  
  
14 Josh entered the small diner and slid into a booth near the door. Picking up a menu he scanned it quickly.  
  
15 "What can I get you, honey?" the pretty red-haired waitress asked with a friendly smile as she approached him, placing a glass of ice water in front of him.  
  
Josh returned her smile, "I would like a cheeseburger, fries and a Coke, please."  
  
"Are you eating alone, cutie?" she winked.  
  
Josh grinned, "Afraid so."  
  
"I will be right back with your Coke just as soon as I put in your order."  
  
"Thank you," Josh smiled as he lifted his bag onto the bench next to him and rifled through its contents retrieving the photo of Jarod and the map of the coast. Tracing the path of Highway 101 with his index finger, he tried to focus on Jarod and where he may have gone. He had narrowed the possibilities down to within twenty miles of his current location.Angel Bay, Oregon. According to a newspaper clipping Josh had cut out of the local paper, Jarod had helped someone there less than a month earlier, but there had been no sign of him anywhere since.  
  
The waitress returned with his Coke and glanced down at the map he was studying. "You aren't from around here, are you?"  
  
Josh started to fold up the map and in doing so, uncovered Jarod's picture. "I'm looking for my brother. He was last seen somewhere in this area."  
  
"Here, let me have a look," the waitress said, picking up the photo. She recognized the man immediately and smiled brightly. "You're Jarod's brother."  
  
Josh's eyes lit up, "You have seen him. Do you know where he is now?"  
  
"Possibly. He was looking for a secluded place to stay. Said he was a writer and needed peace and quiet. I mentioned the old lighthouse keeper's quarters out on Cape Illusion." She nodded, handing the picture back to Josh. "I'm off in an hour. After you eat your lunch, I will drive you up to the trailhead. From there it's just a half-mile hike to the lighthouse. If he is still around, that's where you will find him."  
  
"Thank you so much, ma'am," Josh smiled.  
  
"You are very welcome. But call me Josie."  
  
Thank you.Josie," he grinned.  
  
It was just after one o'clock, when Josh followed Josie out to a battered old Honda parked behind the diner. She laughed as she turned the key in the ignition and the engine grumbled and sputtered to life. "It's not much, but it's paid for and it runs.sort of," Josie shrugged.  
  
Josh smiled, "It's more than I've got. My dad said we can't buy me a car until we are able to stay in one place for more than just a few months."  
  
"You travel a lot?" Josie asked.  
  
"Yeah.you could say that," he frowned.  
  
"I understand. My father was a commercial fisherman, now retired. We were always moving from place to place.going wherever the fishing was best. My mother died of cancer when I was in my early teens so it's been just me and my dad even since."  
  
Josh nodded, "I never knew my mother. I barely know my brother, for that matter."  
  
"Well, I can tell you first hand, that Jarod is a very special man. He helped my dad out at his bait shop for several days while my cousin was in the hospital. Dad was thrilled to have someone new to tell all his classic fish tales to. And I think Jarod actually enjoyed listening to them."  
  
"Jarod loves people, that much I do know about him," Josh smiled.  
  
"Jarod told me a little bit about how he was searching for the family he'd been separated from as a child? If you don't mind my asking, what happened to him? To you?"  
  
"It's a very long story. And believe me, it is one that you are safer not knowing."  
  
Josie glanced sideways at the young man in the passenger seat as she pulled the Honda into the parking area near the Cape Illusion trailhead. "Jarod always seemed to be looking over his shoulder. Like he was running from something or someone."  
  
"There are people that want him back under their control. They want me too. I cannot tell you more, but if they should come around looking for us. Please, for your own safety, deny that you ever saw us."  
  
"If you ever need a friend, you know where to find me," she said with a wink.  
  
Josh gave a nod and smiled, "Thank you, Josie. I will remember that."  
  
"Would you like me to wait just in case Jarod isn't up there?"  
  
"No, you had better get home, it is going to storm," Josh said as he got out of the car and leaned in the window to shake Josie's outstretched hand.  
  
"Whatever happened to separate your family, I sincerely hope that you will find your way back to each other very soon. In the meantime, you take care of yourself and that brother of yours, when you find him."  
  
"I will, I promise," Josh released her hand and started up the trail, pausing just long enough to wave as she drove away. Then turning his gaze to the sky he studied the clouds which were growing darker by the second. Taking a deep breath he zipped up his jacket and pulled the hood over his head. As he resumed climbing, he tried to keep his attention focused on the slippery steep trail instead of on the nagging fear of what he would find once he reached the top.  
  
Massive thunderheads rolled in from the sea, releasing a torrential downpour, soaking Jarod to the bone in the few short minutes it took to carry a load of firewood the ten yards from the woodshed to the house. The wind howled mercilessly, threatening to turn the century-old structure into nothing more than a pile of kindling. It took all his strength, struggling against the squall, just to get the door closed.  
  
16 Slipping out of his wet shirt, Jarod moved toward the fireplace to start a fire. Once it was burning strongly, he put on a couple of larger logs and sat down on the hearth to warm his hands.  
  
17 Going to the bedroom, he stripped off the rest of his wet clothing and slipped into a dry pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He then went into the kitchen to make some hot cocoa and before long he was stretched out on the too-short sofa, one long leg draped over the arm as he drifted off into a much-needed sleep.  
  
18 The nightmare crept up on him so suddenly.terrifying images seeming to strike at him from all directions. The piercing cries of all the people who died because of him, calling out, condemning him. The sound reverberating in his ears as he struggled to gain a handhold on reality. "It's time, Jarod," he heard Miss Parker's voice and looked up to see her standing over him, smiling, her 9mm aimed directly at his heart. "You have caused enough pain, it's time for you to die."  
  
The gunshot rang out and Jarod bolted upright on the sofa, covered in sweat, he ran shaky hands through his hair. Tears ran down his face as he struggled with the aftermath of the nightmare, the incessant ringing in his ears added to his confusion and terror. His vision blurred and as he attempted to stand, his knees buckled sending him crashing to the hardwood floor. Curling up into a fetal position, his body refusing to go any further, and his mind crying for relief, his last clear thought before his world went black.'I don't want to die alone'.  
  
Josh moved quickly. The storm was growing worse and he knew that he had to reach the lighthouse before it hit full force. He was scared and cold but there was no way he would give up. Something inside kept urging him forward until finally he reached a clearing.  
  
Spotting the lighthouse and then the keeper's quarters just beyond, Josh started toward it. Stumbling on a twisted tree root, he nearly fell but managed to keep his footing despite the harsh wind and cold, biting rain. Reaching the house he pounded on the door, "Jarod. Jarod, are you here? Open the door." There was no answer but through the windows he could see a dim glow emanating from the fireplace.  
  
Running around to the back of the house, Josh quickly pried away the weathered wood from a boarded up window and carefully slipped through the opening, avoiding the jagged edges of broken glass. Finding himself in the kitchen, he moved cautiously through the dimly lit rooms to the living room.  
  
"Jarod, it's me Josh, where are you?" A sudden flash of lightening illuminated the room and Josh gasped as he spotted his brother's prone form lying on the floor. "Jarod," he cried out, his eyes filling with tears as he dropped to his knees next to him and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Jarod, can you hear me?"  
  
Somewhere in the darkness of his mind, Jarod heard someone calling to him. Focusing on the voice, he tried to move toward it.clung to it like a lifeline. Somehow he knew it would guide him back.  
  
"Jarod, I'm here big brother. I am not going to leave you." Josh pulled the blanket off the couch and covered Jarod with it then went to stoke the fire. Adding two more logs before returning to his brother's side. "I have to get you off this cold floor," he whispered.  
  
Josh managed to maneuver Jarod onto the sofa and cover him again with the blanket. Running into the bedroom, he returned a moment later and spread two more blankets over his brother's shivering body. "Hang on, big brother, don't you dare die on me."  
  
The minutes passed agonizingly slow until finally Jarod came to, gasping for breath almost as if he had been trapped underwater and had just broken through to the surface. Blinking his eyes, he struggled to focus on the figure standing over him. "Josh?" he asked weakly.  
  
Josh nearly choked with relief, "Yes, Jarod, it's me. Are you all right?"  
  
"I will be, I think. How-How did you find me?"  
  
"CJ, sent me a message. He said you were in trouble."  
  
"CJ is Angelo," Jarod smiled weakly.  
  
Josh nodded, "Angelo.your friend from the Centre."  
  
"Yes," Jarod grimaced. Lightning bolts of pain ravaged his mind as he struggled to sit up.  
  
"What happened, Jarod?" Josh asked, helping his brother into an upright position.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never felt anything like it before.a nightmare, one I couldn't wake up from. I feel like I'm slowly losing what little sanity the Centre hasn't already destroyed."  
  
"I want to help, Jarod. But I don't know if I can."  
  
"You already have," Jarod smiled weakly. "Just by being here."  
  
"I'm just glad I got here when I did."  
  
Jarod reached out and placed his hand on Josh's shoulder. "So am I."  
  
"Turning, Josh went to the kitchen to retrieve his bag. "I need to call Dad. He's probably worried about both of us."  
  
"I can't believe he let you come alone."  
  
"I didn't give him much of a choice, I took off before he got home. I just left him a note."  
  
"He's going to tan your hide," Jarod chuckled softly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I know," the young man grinned.  
  
Jarod eased his tortured body off the sofa and headed for the bathroom. "You call Dad, I'm going to take a shower.  
  
Josh dialed his father's number as Jarod disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
When Jarod came out, Josh was sitting on the sofa with his cell phone in his hand. He was dialing and redialing, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Can't reach Dad?" Jarod asked.  
  
"No," Josh replied. "It is the middle of the night there. He should answer."  
  
"He is probably out searching for you," Jarod said.  
  
"I told him that I would call."  
  
Jarod sat down next to Josh and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You have to remember, he lost two sons, he isn't about to risk losing you too."  
  
"I know.I'm sorry. Sometimes I feel like he wishes that I were you. I am not you," Josh said with more sadness than anger.  
  
"Josh, I understand. God knows that our relationship is hardly typical, but we are family.all we have is each other."  
  
"Jarod, tell me about your life at the Centre and everything since your escape," Josh said hopefully. "I want to know more about who you are.who I am."  
  
Jarod nodded, "I will, I promise. But why don't you go lie down and try to get some sleep. I have a phone call to make then I am going to do the same. We will talk more later.  
  
"All right, but just for a couple of hours. Keep trying to call dad," Josh said as he got up and headed for the bedroom.  
  
"I will." Jarod waited until Josh closed the door then reached for his cell phone. As much as he hated to risk it, he needed help.  
  
Miss Parker was alone in her room when Sydney's cell phone rang. He was in the adjoining room with Angelo, trying to get him to talk to him about Jarod, and Broots had left a few minutes earlier to get them something to eat.  
  
"What," she said, pressing the button to answer it.  
  
"Syd, you have been hanging around Miss Parker too long, you're starting to sound like her."  
  
"I am not amused, Jarod."  
  
"Where is he? I need to talk to him."  
  
"He is trying to get information out of your mole as to your whereabouts so we can find you and put your father's mind at ease."  
  
"My father?"  
  
"Your father called Sydney and said that you were in some kind of danger and that Josh went looking for you. What's going on? Is he with you?"  
  
"He found me.what's left of me anyway."  
  
"Jarod, you are not making any sense."  
  
"Not much does these days," Jarod spoke softly.  
  
"You don't sound like yourself, what is wrong with you?"  
  
Jarod paused for a moment before replying. "I wish to God I knew."  
  
Miss Parker's voice caught in her throat. She could hear the fear and uncertainty in Jarod's voice and it frightened her. "Let me help.God knows I owe you," she whispered softly. "Tell me where you are. I will bring Sydney and Angelo to you. Just trust me."  
  
"I did once."  
  
"I'm only making this offer out of concern for Sydney. If anything were to happen to you it would kill him."  
  
There was only silence before he finally relented. "I will trust you. Please don't make me regret it."  
  
A strange sense of relief washed over her as she swiped at a stray tear on her cheek. "You won't, Jarod. I promise."  
  
"We are in Oregon, on the coast. Cape Illusion.the lighthouse."  
  
Jarod seemed to be fading as he gave her the directions. "Jarod?" she asked, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was worried about him. "Jarod, are you still with me?"  
  
"Hurry, Parker." he said just before the connection was terminated.  
  
Getting up, Miss Parker moved quickly to the connecting door, pausing with her hand on the doorknob as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the dresser. She had promised him he would not regret trusting her.but would she be able to keep that promise? In order to do so, it would mean going against the Centre and possibly losing her life in the bargain. Did she have that kind of courage? Was she truly her mother's daughter?  
  
Making her decision, she opened the door. "Syd, it's time to go. I know where Jarod is."  
  
Josh opened his eyes and shot up straight in his bed. A moment later, a blood-curdling scream came from Jarod's room. Moving as quickly as he could through pitch-black darkness, he reached his brother's side. Finding him huddled in the farthest corner of the room, his clothes soaked with sweat, Josh touched Jarod's forehead and cheek. "Jarod, you're burning up," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady even though he was scared to death.  
  
"Help me." Jarod pleaded his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Jarod, I need to get you back to bed, but I am going to need your help."  
  
Nodding, Jarod managed to stand and with Josh supporting him, he made it back to the bed. Lying down, his body shivering uncontrollably, he closed his eyes and curled up into a fetal position.  
  
Josh ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and to fill a bucket with cold water. Grabbing clean towels from the kitchen, he soaked them in the water, then gently bathed Jarod's face and body, trying to bring down his fever.  
  
As soon as his heartbeat returned to normal and Jarod was resting quietly, Josh went into the living room to find his brother's cell phone. Pressing redial he waited for someone to answer.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, this is."  
  
"Josh, thank God. Are you all right? How's Jarod?"  
  
"I'm fine, and he's sleeping.for now."  
  
"We are on our way, just hold on."  
  
"Hurry, please. I am really scared," Josh tried to hide the shakiness in his voice but failed miserably.  
  
"Jarod is going to be fine, Josh. Don't worry."  
  
"Sydney, I tried to reach my dad earlier."  
  
"He's with us. We'll be there by dawn."  
  
"Thank you," Josh said as Sydney disconnected the call.  
  
The storm was beginning to move inland as Major Charles flew the helicopter toward the shore. He could see the Cape Illusion lighthouse, its beacon beaming out to sea. His heart started pounding like a freight train in his chest when he saw that the only place he could land was a small clearing near the cliff's edge. The slightest error could send them crashing down onto the rocks below.  
  
"Everyone tighten your seat belts and hold on," he warned.  
  
Sydney followed orders and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the others were doing the same. Then he nodded to the Major, "Ready."  
  
Miss Parker took a deep breath and held it. "It didn't take a genius to realize the precarious landing Major Charles was about to attempt. She could see the clearing.it was less than thirty feet from the edge of a sheer drop.  
  
Angelo reached over and took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. When she turned to him he gave her one of his goofy grins, bringing a grateful smile to her face. "We will be okay," he nodded.  
  
Broots held on for dear life, his eyes were closed.his stomach turning. He hated flying. He thought about Debbie, trying to concentrate on her smiling face, her sweet laughter.anything but what was happening at that moment.  
  
Major Charles gripped the stick with both hands as he guided the helicopter toward the clearing. The chopper dipped toward the ground once then lifted again. The Major heaved a sigh of relief as the aircraft finally touched down with only a slight bump.  
  
"Nice bit of flying, Major," Sydney released the breath he too had been holding in.  
  
Major Charles just shook his head, "Now I remember why I have an aversion to helicopters."  
  
They climbed down from the cockpit and followed Miss Parker, Angelo and Broots toward the house.  
  
Josh met them halfway. "Dad," he called out as he ran into his father's embrace.  
  
"Josh, thank God. I was so worried," the Major hugged his youngest son.  
  
Angelo smiled and tapped Josh on the shoulder, "Josh found Jarod.Jarod will be okay now."  
  
"Angelo, thank you. Thank you so much," Josh hugged his friend.  
  
"You're welcome," Angelo grinned.  
  
"Hello, Josh. It's good to see you again," Miss Parker said.  
  
Josh smiled as he recognized her. "You tried to help me when I was at the Centre."  
  
Then turning to Sydney, Josh nodded, "Jarod woke up again after I spoke with you, Sydney. He seemed lost. Like he wasn't sure where he was."  
  
"I will go and check on him now," Sydney and Major Charles entered the house.  
  
Josh gave a sigh of exhaustion. "I am so glad that you guys got here when you did. I have never been so scared in my life."  
  
Miss Parker smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Why don't you try to get some sleep. You look like you have been up all night."  
  
He nodded, "I was afraid to go back to sleep. Afraid I wouldn't hear him if he." his voice broke as tears filled his eyes.  
  
Gathering him into her embrace, Miss Parker held him. "It's okay. Jarod's going to be just fine. You'll see." She released him and smiled, "Believe me, your brother is the strongest person I know. He has survived much worse than this. And he has you and his father.that alone will give him the will to fight this."  
  
"You really care about him don't you, Miss Parker," Josh smiled slightly. "He was the boy you told me about when you came to see me at the Centre."  
  
Miss Parker's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Go get some rest," she whispered as she stepped away from his knowing gaze and turned toward the fireplace.  
  
Broots placed an arm around Josh and guided the boy inside. Once out of earshot, he gave a quick nod and a slight smile, "You noticed it too."  
  
Josh glanced back toward the door. "Why does she try so hard to hide the fact that she cares about my brother?"  
  
"Because she has lived her entire life at the Centre where it is considered a mortal sin to show any sort of emotion. I always got the feeling that she and your brother were once very close. But I have never been able to determine what exactly happened between them that changed that fact."  
  
"I don't think it did change." Josh sat down on the bed and stared out the dirt-encrusted window. "They still care very deeply for each other."  
  
"What makes you say that," Broots asked.  
  
"Just now, in her eyes when I questioned her about him. And the fact that Jarod called out her name in his sleep several times. Almost like he was searching for her."  
  
Broots nodded, "I guess that would explain why he never totally disappeared. He has been trying to find the Miss Parker he once knew, the one she keeps hidden beneath the cold hard surface."  
  
"She's still there, Mr. Broots. She just has to realize it. Her mind tells her it is too late.that there is no going back. It's her heart she needs to begin listening to."  
  
"That would take a miracle I'm afraid," Broots frowned.  
  
Miss Parker sat down on the badly warped front steps of the dilapidated old house. She stared out to sea, her thoughts drifting back to a childhood so far removed from her current existence that it almost seemed as though someone else had lived it.  
  
'You really care about him don't you, Miss Parker.' Josh's words kept coming back to her like a boomerang. The harder she tried to force them away the louder and clearer they came back to her.  
  
It was true. She did care.more than she ever wanted to. Jarod was the one constant in her life, always there for her whenever she needed someone to save her from herself. As children they'd found in each other a special friendship which they had treasured more than anything. But she had allowed her father's lies to begin eating away at the delicate fabric of their bond until there were only remnants.  
  
Sydney was right. Directly or indirectly, her father had taken all that was good in her life.and her soul. Everything and everyone he had viewed as a threat to his twisted world found themselves removed from it. Her mother.Thomas.both were killed because they offered hope and a chance at finding happiness and normality in her life. And now, if she lost Jarod.  
  
Going inside the house, Miss Parker stopped in the partially open bedroom doorway to look in on Josh who was sleeping soundly on the bed while Broots snored away in the chair near the window. She crept in silently and pulled an extra blanket from the end of the bed and covered Broots with it. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly. "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome," she said then walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
In Jarod's room, her sudden appearance startled Major Charles who had been dozing in the chair next to the bed. "Sorry.how is he?"  
  
"Sydney gave him a sedative. He should sleep comfortably for a while."  
  
"Why don't you go lie down too. You need to rest. I will stay with him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Major Charles asked.  
  
"I'm sure. Go on. If he wakes up and starts acting up again I'll shoot him," she said with a smile and a wink.  
  
The Major chuckled softly and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I now know why my son cares so much for you."  
  
"I hardly think that is possible."  
  
"All I know is, my son gave up the two things he values most in this world to save your life.his family and his freedom. He stayed behind the day you were shot, refusing to leave with Josh and me."  
  
Miss Parker turned toward the bed and the man she had been hunting for five years. "He should have gone with you. I'm not worth the price he paid."  
  
"To him you are.and more."  
  
"He should hate me for the things I have done to him."  
  
"But he doesn't, does he," Major Charles smiled and left her with her thoughts, closing the door behind him.  
  
Alone in the room with Jarod, she stood frozen in place until she was finally able to will her feet to move and approached the bed. As she reached out to touch his face, tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about what he must have gone through during the few weeks that he had been back in the Centre's clutches.  
  
Until that moment, she'd managed to make herself believe Lyle's story that Jarod had been captured while trying to escape with his father and the boy. He had so conveniently left out the fact that Jarod had sacrificed himself to save her life.  
  
In fleeting dreams, she'd remembered Jarod's face hovering over her. The worry in his dark eyes.the tenderness in his voice, as he'd spoke to her. The words she'd heard him utter, which she had tried so hard to block out, now echoed in her mind.'Miss Parker, please.I can't lose you too.'  
  
Jerked back to the present by the sound of Jarod's labored breathing, Miss Parker tried to calm him. "Jarod, can you hear me?"  
  
Suddenly his eyes flew open and he seized her wrist in a vice-like grip. Barely managing to stifle a scream, she bit down on her bottom lip. He seemed to be staring right through her as if she wasn't there. After the initial shock wore off, she relaxed slightly, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. Determined to get through to him, she blocked out the pain and concentrated on talking to him.  
  
"Jarod listen to me. You are going to be okay."  
  
His grip loosened on her wrist, though he didn't release her. Blinking his eyes slowly, he struggled to focus on her face. "I hurt you," he gasped. "I-I'm sorry," he said, releasing her.  
  
"It's nothing, Jarod, I'm fine," she smiled, quickly placing her arm behind her back to hide the black and blue bruises that were already appearing around her wrist. She would have to remember not to let him see them. He would never forgive himself for hurting her.  
  
"Parker." Jarod said, his eyes drifting closed again as sleep beckoned him again.  
  
"What Jarod?"  
  
"Don't leave me.please."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He nodded slightly in response and then closed his eyes.  
  
Tucking the covers back around Jarod's shivering body, she then moved toward a chair and settled herself down for the night. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
The silence of the night was soon shattered by a guttural cry from Jarod as his mind was again subjected to a barrage of hallucinations and horrific images. He thrashed about wildly, to the point where Sydney could not administer a sedative to calm him without risking injury to both himself and the man he was trying so desperately to save.  
  
Major Charles had several bruised ribs and a black eye as proof that his had lost all control of his senses. He and Sydney could only stand by and watch helplessly as the son they both loved slipped farther and farther out of their reach.  
  
Miss Parker held Josh in her arms as he cried then softly began to pray.begging God to end his brother's suffering.  
  
The reality of the situation hit them all light a freight train. Angelo sat in a stupor on the floor just to the right of the doorway. Broots sat in a chair with his face in his hands trying to hide his own tears.  
  
Storming out of the room, Sydney went into the small storage room where he had set up a makeshift lab. And for the third time, he tested the blood sample he'd taken from Jarod only to get the same results. "Damn," he swore under his breath. "How could I have let this happen?"  
  
"What is it?" Major Charles asked anxiously as he entered the storeroom.  
  
Sydney shook his head and met Major Charles' gaze with sickened look on his face. "It's a virus, called TJX5, developed by the Centre."  
  
"Is it."  
  
Sydney collapsed into the nearest chair rubbing his weary eyes. "There is no known cure," he said choking on the words. Burying his face in his hands he struggled to hold back the rage that was boiling up inside of him.  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Major Charles said as he paced the room furiously. "Why would the Centre give it to him if there wasn't a cure."  
  
Josh, who had been listening, burst into the room. "Don't let Jarod die. Please, we have to do something," he shouted, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Major Charles gathered his youngest son tightly to his chest and held him. "Shh, son. We won't give up. We can't give up."  
  
Miss Parker knew something was very wrong the moment Sydney and Major Charles returned to Jarod's room. She could see it in their eyes. "Did you find out what's wrong with him?" she asked as she stood and crossed the room to stand next to the bed.  
  
"Miss Parker, it is a virus, called TJX5," Sydney said.  
  
"So what can you do for him?"  
  
Shaking his head slowly, Major Charles placed an arm around her shoulder and looked down at his son. "It came from the Centre and we have no idea how he contracted it or if there is a cure."  
  
"There has to be. The Centre wouldn't infect their prize Pretender with a virus that has no cure," Miss Parker stated with more certainty than she felt.  
  
"It was developed after his initial escape, Miss Parker," Sydney fought to keep his voice steady. "They used one of Jarod's last simulations to create a hybrid microorganism that gradually breaks down the brains natural defenses causing terrifying hallucinations and devastating depression. The final stages of the virus are total mental collapse and.eventually.death."  
  
"Did they test it on humans?" Major Charles asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"I don't know," Sydney shook his head slowly.  
  
Miss Parker remained silent for a moment, concentrating on adjusting the blankets over Jarod. Then a thought occurred to her and she looked up to meet Sydney's hardened gaze. "Syd, you said that the Centre developed it after his 'initial' escape."  
  
"Yes," Sydney nodded.  
  
"So in order for the Centre to have infected him with it, it would have to have been during those few weeks that he spent under Lyle's control. Is it possible that the symptoms could have taken this long to surface from the actual point of contact with the virus?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "I recall that some of the test animals did not develop symptoms until ten or eleven months after the injections."  
  
"Injections?" Major Charles asked.  
  
"Yes, the virus was introduced into the subjects in a series of three shots. The last being the completed virus."  
  
"Wasn't Jarod being transferred to the Triumvirate in Africa when he escaped? Could they have passed off the virus as inoculations against African diseases?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Yes, it is possible," Sydney frowned.  
  
"Lyle," Miss Parker uttered her brother's name as if it were the vilest word she knew.  
  
"We still don't know why?" Major Charles said as he sat down on the edge of Jarod's bed.  
  
"Because he knew the inevitable would happen and he wanted a trump card he could play," Miss Parker paused a moment before continuing. "Lyle knew that Jarod would eventually begin showing symptoms and believed that he would come crawling back to him for the cure. Then he would give him a choice.his freedom or his life."  
  
Major Charles stood and walked to the window. He was trying to hide the tears in his eyes but failed. "Jarod would never do that."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, "No, he wouldn't. To Jarod, they are one and the same.he would rather die than throw himself at the mercy of the Centre."  
  
Sydney swore under his breath, "Lyle will not hand over the cure willingly?"  
  
"Then I guess I'll just have to give my dear brother the same option he was planning to give Jarod.live.or die," she stated flatly before turning to Major Charles. Can you fly Broots, Sydney and me back to the airfield?"  
  
"No, Miss Parker, I am staying here. I will not abandon Jarod.not this time," Sydney said firmly.  
  
Miss Parker saw a fierce determination in the psychiatrist's eyes that even made her back down. "All right, Syd. But keep in constant communication. If there's any change at all." she broke off mid sentence as Jarod stirred.  
  
Major Charles placed a hand on Sydney's shoulder and motioned him out of the room so she could have a moment alone with Jarod. "Be ready to go in fifteen minutes."  
  
Miss Parker said nothing, only nodded to acknowledge that she had heard him. Alone again with Jarod, she straightened the blankets for the hundredth time. "Jarod, I promise you, I am not going to let Lyle win.not this time."  
  
With tears in her blue eyes, she leaned over and kissed his unshaven cheek. She then touched her forehead to his and whispered softly, "Hold on, Jarod.don't give up the fight. I need you."  
  
Reluctantly, Miss Parker turned to leave. Pausing for a moment to gather herself before opening the door, she glanced back at him. Then without another word she walked out of the room.  
  
Sydney and Josh waved from the ground as the helicopter lifted off. Major Charles would return as just soon as he dropped Miss Parker and Broots off at the airfield and picked up more supplies and medical equipment. He didn't want to leave Jarod, but his son would need all the help they could give him until Miss Parker could return with the cure.if there was a cure. They just had to hope and pray that there was.  
  
The next afternoon, Miss Parker left Broots in the tech room with orders to dig for every scrap of information on TJX5, including what he could get out of his mutant Centre informants. She wanted anything she could use to help locate the cure.  
  
As she pressed the button on the panel inside the elevator, her thoughts drifted back to Jarod. There wasn't much time, and they all knew it. Sydney was afraid that he was slipping deeper and deeper into madness with every attack on his mind. Angelo couldn't even be in the same room with him without going ballistic and spouting endless streams of nonsense.  
  
She could not shake the memory of the terror in Josh's eyes as he'd witnessed his brother's violent episodes. They all felt so helpless.  
  
The elevator doors opened and she stepped out into the corridor that led to Lyle's office. She toyed with the idea of just putting a bullet in his heart the second she set eyes on him. But that would get her nowhere.  
  
Pausing at the closed office doors, she decided to knock first.purely for the shock factor. She pasted on her rarely seen two hundred-watt smile and walked in as soon as she heard his voice summoning her to come in. She almost lost it when he looked up from the paperwork on his desk with a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"You knocked?" Lyle raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Don't get used to it. I just happen to be in a good mood today."  
  
"Yeah right, and my thumb is going to grow back.what the hell are you up to?" he glared at her.  
  
"What, a sister can't drop in on her brother for a visit?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not when that sister knocks on doors about as often as she utters a kind word to anyone.especially her brother. Out with it, Parker. What is the latest conspiracy you are going to blame on me?"  
  
"All right, let's do away with the formalities," Miss Parker smiled. Reaching under her jacket, she pulled out her 9mm Smith and Wesson and aimed it directly between Lyle's eyes. "I want answers and I had better get them or I am going to use this to cut you apart piece by piece beginning with your remaining thumb."  
  
"Whoa Sis, what are you doing?"  
  
"What the hell is TJX5?"  
  
Lyle went pale the instant he heard the question. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"You're lying," she said in a singsong voice. She then squeezed the trigger and smiled with satisfaction as Lyle grabbed his thumb screaming in pain. "Care to rephrase that response?"  
  
"Crazy bitch," Lyle cursed. You shot me."  
  
Taking a step toward him she grabbed his arm and examined the wound. "Damn, I must be getting rusty. I just winged it.next one takes it off completely. Now talk."  
  
"You don't want the truth, Parker. You can't handle the truth."  
  
"Lyle, I don't have time for this crap. You have ten seconds to spill your guts or I do it for you."  
  
With a groan, Lyle sat down in his chair and pulled a first aid kit out of his desk drawer. Taking out a roll of gauze he proceeded to wrap his wounded thumb. "You have no idea what a Pandora's box you are about to open," he shook his head.  
  
Miss Parker motioned toward the first aid kit. "Maybe you should try making friends instead of enemies."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Talk to me Lyle or you are going to look like a mummy by the time I finish with you."  
  
"Damn," he swore and slammed the lid shut on the metal box. "Why do you insist on digging up the past?"  
  
"Because the past keeps jumping up and biting me in the ass and I am sick and tired of running from it."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you. Leave it alone."  
  
"I am not going to leave it alone because if I do, someone will die."  
  
Lyle met his sister's gaze with sudden curiosity. "TJX5? Are you saying that someone has the virus?"  
  
"Yes, and all evidence points to you, dear brother."  
  
"Jarod," Lyle smirked.  
  
Miss Parker resisted the sudden urge to wipe that smug grin off his face. "He is dying. You have the cure. I want it."  
  
Lyle shook his head slowly, "I really hate to disappoint you, but you are targeting the wrong villain. You are going to have to confront dear old dad on this one. He is the one who ordered that Jarod be injected with the virus. It was all a part of his plan to regain control of the Centre."  
  
Shaking her head in disbelief, Miss Parker whispered, "You are lying again. Daddy wasn't even in control during that time. Jarod was in your torture chamber and you gave him the injections."  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Believe what you will, but face it, Parker. The lab rat is going to die and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Ironic isn't it.now that your favorite toy is damaged beyond repair, you suddenly realize how important he was to you."  
  
Without blinking an eye, Miss Parker pulled the trigger. Lyle slumped against the wall, crying out in pain pressing his hand to the gaping hole in his shoulder. "His name is Jarod," she said as she fired another shot into his right thigh. "Never let me hear you speak of him that way again or I promise you will not live to regret it." She turned and started toward the door.  
  
"Parker, you can't just leave me here to bleed to death, I am your brother," he called after her, his voice filled with pain and desperation.  
  
"Watch me," she said as she walked coolly toward the door.  
  
"All right, you win. I will help you," Lyle gasped.  
  
Mr. Parker stormed out of the elevator and down the corridor to the infirmary. The instant he set eyes on his daughter he flew into a rage. "Are you out of your mind? How could you draw the blood of your own brother? You are out of control."  
  
Miss Parker flashed him an icy stare. "Not yet, Daddy," she hissed. "I'm just getting started."  
  
A few minutes later, with a determined glint in her blue eyes, she walked out of the infirmary and toward the elevator. As she stepped inside it, she glanced up at the ever-present bullet hole, nodding slowly as a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Catherine Parker's calling had been to rescue the children and bring down the Centre.only to pay the ultimate price in the end. And now, nearly three decades later, it was time for her daughter to pick up where she'd left off.beginning with saving Jarod.  
  
Josh was the first to hear the helicopter. He jumped up from his bed and ran barefoot out into the cold rainy night. When he saw Miss Parker he ran into her open arms. She held him for a moment and smiled. "Everything's going to be okay," she whispered. Then together they walked into the house with Broots and Debbie in tow.  
  
Sydney met them at the door and Miss Parker's first thought was that he had aged ten years since she'd left. "Syd," she said as he approached her.  
  
"Miss Parker, thank God," he whispered and hugged her.  
  
Placing the medical bag into his hands, Miss Parker touched his cheek and smiled. "Go.save Jarod."  
  
Sydney nodded and all but ran into Jarod's bedroom followed by Major Charles.  
  
Taking Debbie and Josh into the kitchen, Broots did his best to keep the boy's thoughts from what was happening in the next room. Making hot cocoa, he pulled a bag of Oreos out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. "You two want to play cards or something?"  
  
"No, not right now," Josh shook his head as he continuously stirred his cocoa. "Thanks for trying, Broots."  
  
Broots sat down in the chair next to Debbie. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Miss Parker stood near the end of the bed as Sydney injected the antibiotic into Jarod's upper arm. She could not believe how much his condition had deteriorated in just the two days she'd been gone. He was a mere shell of the man she had known most of her life. What she would give to see that annoying little smirk of his.or to hear the amusement in his voice during one of their late night phone calls.  
  
'Please, Jarod, I don't want it to end this way. There are so many things I need to tell you,' she cried out silently.  
  
Stepping back from the bed, Sydney turned to her and smiled weakly. "How did you do it? What did you have to do to get the antibiotic from Lyle?"  
  
Miss Parker gave the psychiatrist a half smile. "Let's just say that Lyle won't be running any marathons for awhile."  
  
Major Charles stepped forward and embraced her. "Thank you, Miss Parker. I know what going back there must have cost you."  
  
"Actually, it helped me come to terms with a few things about my family.and my mother."  
  
"You are more like Catherine than you realize, you know that."  
  
With a soft laugh, Miss Parker nodded, "That's what your son has been trying to get me to realize all these years."  
  
Sydney placed a hand on the Major's shoulder, "Come on you two, let's get something to eat. All we can do now is wait to see if the antibiotic works."  
  
"How long before we know if it is working?" he asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Sydney frowned.  
  
"Are you coming, Miss Parker?" Major Charles paused in the open doorway.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I'll just sit here with him for a while."  
  
"I'll bring you a cup of tea."  
  
"I'd like that, thank you," Miss Parker smiled.  
  
Pulling a chair over to the bed, she sat down. Taking his hand in hers, she fought back the tears that again threatened to fall. "Jarod, I'm here.I am not going to leave you again."  
  
When Major Charles returned with the tea a few minutes later, he found her sound asleep in the chair with her head resting on Jarod's shoulder. He knew he should wake her or she would have some serious back pain by morning, but he just didn't have the heart to do so. Taking a blanket from the end of the bed, he covered her. "Catherine would be proud," he whispered softly.  
  
As he left the room, the Major pulled the door closed. There was definitely something special between his son and Catherine's daughter. More than what lay on the surface.much, much more.  
  
Day after day, Jarod's condition worsened. The attacks were coming more and more frequent. The antibiotic didn't seem to be helping at all. Sydney tried everything he could think of to ease his suffering.  
  
Miss Parker refused to leave Jarod's side. She would tell him the stories she used to tell him back in the Centre when they were children. Stories that she made up for him whenever he would ask about the outside world. It was a miracle that she still remembered them. Somehow she hoped that the memories would give him some comfort and a lifeline to cling to as he drifted through the dark abyss keeping him prisoner.  
  
With each passing day, they knew that the chances of Jarod waking were becoming less and less. And even if he did awaken, there would likely be permanent brain damage and loss of memory.  
  
Sydney bent over Jarod's still form, the hypodermic in his hands contained the last of the antibiotic. He uttered a silent prayer before injecting it into the pretender's arm. As he straightened, he turned toward the people gathered at the end of the bed. Without a word, he turned toward the door.  
  
Everyone followed except Josh who couldn't seem to move. Miss Parker approached him, placing a hand on his arm. He turned toward her and burst into tears, wrapping his arms around her neck. Holding him tightly, she fought back her own tears.  
  
Sydney and Major Charles stood in the doorway struggling with their own emotions. They both knew that Jarod had given up the fight. That he was slipping away before their eyes and there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
With an arm around Josh's shoulder, Miss Parker walked him slowly to where his father was waiting by the door. Major Charles replaced her arm with his own and led his youngest son into the living room.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder at Jarod, Miss Parker wiped away a tear that slid down her face. "Syd, I never told him."  
  
Sydney took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. "Tell him now."  
  
Nodding slowly, she turned back toward the bed as Sydney closed the door. "Jarod, I don't know if you can hear me, but I have something I need to tell you. When we touched hands through the glass the day we first met, I felt an undeniable connection to you.it's still there, stronger than ever."  
  
Miss Parker sank down in the chair next to the bed, still holding Jarod's hand. Tears spilled from under her eyelashes as she released a ragged breath. "Maybe someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me for betraying our friendship and for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, Jarod.I love you." The instant the words left her lips, something changed inside her. She gasped softly, "I love you."  
  
Somewhere in the blackness, Jarod heard her voice as the words she had uttered echoed through the emptiness that enveloped him, renewing his courage and igniting his desire to fight. He would not give up.she loved him.  
  
Sydney met her outside the door and gathered her into his embrace as she broke down. "Come on Parker, you need to rest," he said as he guided her into the other bedroom.  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Miss Parker allowed Sydney to remove her shoes and jacket. She lay back on the pillow as he covered her with the quilt. "Do you think he heard."  
  
Sydney smiled, "I know he did. Now, get some sleep. I will wake you if anything changes."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. Seconds later she was asleep.  
  
Sydney looked at his watch, it was approaching dawn and there was still no improvement in Jarod's condition. Frustration and overwhelming guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the wall and allowed himself to cry.  
  
Awakened by the morning sun streaming through the window Sydney glanced over toward the bed and was stunned to see that Jarod's eyes were open. Jumping up from the chair he smiled widely, "My God, Jarod. You're awake."  
  
Jarod turned his head and nodded weakly. "Syd-ney," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Welcome back, you gave us all quite a scare. How do you feel?"  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"You look like hell."  
  
Jarod just gave a weak laugh.  
  
"With what you have been through, you are lucky to be alive."  
  
"W-Where's everyone?"  
  
"Asleep. It's still early. Do you want me to wake them?"  
  
"No.not yet. Help me to the bathroom. I really need a shower."  
  
Miss Parker awoke and slipped on her shoes. She decided to take a walk before looking in on Jarod. Stepping out onto the front porch she inhaled the fresh air. The morning sun was a welcome sight after so many gloomy wet days. She hoped that it was a sign that everything was going to be all right.  
  
"Miss Parker," Broots called out as he opened the screen door. "Miss Parker, you'd better come inside, right now."  
  
"Jarod." She charged past him and into the house, expecting the worst. Two steps into the bedroom she froze in place. "Jarod?"  
  
Major Charles, Josh and Sydney stepped aside giving her an unobstructed view of the bed and Jarod propped up on pillows and still pale as a ghost, but very much alive and alert.  
  
"Hi," he whispered.  
  
"Jarod," she gasped as tears filled her blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
With a slight nod and a soft cry, she launched herself forward into his arms. "I am now," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am now."  
  
Jarod held her tightly. It felt so good to hold her.to finally be able to touch her. So many years of anger and bitterness, so much deceit.and yet, somehow they had beat the odds and found their way back to each other. "I'm never letting you go, you know."  
  
"I'm not going to give you the chance."  
  
"I love you, Madeline. I always have."  
  
Miss Parker pulled back slightly as the combined shock of Jarod's declaration and hearing her first name spoken out loud for the first time in decades, registered in her mind. "Say it again," she smiled.  
  
"I love you, Madeline," Jarod repeated softly and kissed her.  
  
Neither of them noticed that the others had left the room with broad grins on their faces.  
  
Two weeks later, Jarod sat on the front steps watching as his father and Sydney loaded the medical equipment onto the helicopter. He felt so useless, so weak. The virus had taken more out of him than he let on. His muscles felt like Jell-O and his mind like mush. He could hardly keep his thoughts straight. Sydney had said that it would take time and both mental and physical therapy to regain his strength.  
  
It was time that they were buying him by going back to the Centre. And even though deep down he knew it was best, he fought them every step of the way. For the first time in his life he'd caught a glimpse of a future only to have it swallowed up again by the shadows of the past.  
  
There was no way of knowing what lay in wait for their return. Shooting Lyle would no doubt have serious repercussions for Parker.not to mention facing the wrath of her father and possibly even the Triumvirate.  
  
Broots came out of the house with another load of equipment and supplies. Heading for the helicopter, he handed it off to Sydney then returned to the house to see what was left.  
  
Miss Parker watched Jarod through the window as she gathered the last of her belongings together. She knew he was not happy with her decision to return to the Centre. She wished she could reassure him that everything would work out for the best. He was still so weak and even though he tried to hide it, she knew he was still in a considerable amount of pain.  
  
She wished she could tell him everything, but to do so would be a mistake. If her plan was to work, Jarod had to remain underground with his father, Josh and Sydney was the only way to keep him safe until her plan was set in motion. If all went well, the Centre would be out of their lives forever.  
  
Collecting her bag, Miss Parker walked out of the house and down the steps to the ground. Josh ran up and took her things to the helicopter. She kept her back to Jarod as she watched the younger version leap over a fallen log and jog down the path to where Major Charles was waiting.  
  
"You're really going back," Jarod said softly.  
  
"Please, Jarod. Don't make this harder than it all ready is."  
  
"Maddie, I just don't want to lose you again."  
  
Turning to look into his dark, troubled eyes, she smiled, "You aren't going to lose me."  
  
Forcing his muscles to cooperate, Jarod stood and stepped toward her. "Just promise me that you will turn tail and run at the first sign of trouble. Don't take any unnecessary risks."  
  
"I promise, I will be careful. I plan on being back here before you start having second thoughts about us."  
  
Jarod smiled, "That's not going to happen."  
  
"I love you, Jarod. Please don't ever doubt that."  
  
"Never," he said and kissed her.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
As he reluctantly released her, he nodded slowly. "I will see you soon."  
  
"Take care of yourself," she whispered.  
  
Holding on to her hand for as long as he could, Jarod finally let her go. As she walked away, he called out after her, "I love you."  
  
Miss Parker kept walking.her heart and mind waging a battle of wills. She knew that if she allowed her heart to win they would all lose. It would not be easy hiding her feelings for Jarod from her father and the Triumvirate, but if they learned the truth, it would be over before it started.  
  
Jarod waved as they lifted off and watched Sydney and Josh walking slowly back toward the house. He knew that Sydney was taking a big risk for him, but there had been no convincing him to return with the others. He was determined to stay and help with his recovery.  
  
Josh smiled at his brother as they approached. "Dad said he will return before dark."  
  
Noticing the weariness in Jarod's face, Sydney placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest. Come on inside."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I'm going for a short walk," Jarod said. He walked in the direction of the lighthouse, his stride measured and tentative.  
  
Sydney and Josh remained on the porch watching him. "Do you think I should go with him," Josh asked softly.  
  
"Give him a few minutes alone," Sydney said. "Then go to him."  
  
Josh nodded, "I'm really worried about him."  
  
"So am I, Josh," Sydney frowned, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "So am I."  
  
Jarod reached the base of the lighthouse tower, leaning on it for support as he stopped to catch his breath. As he turned his gaze toward the ocean, frustration and fear overwhelmed him. His dark eyes were brimming with unshed tears as he lowered himself to the ground. Sitting with his back against the concrete wall of the tower, he brought his legs up, resting his forearms across his knees.  
  
A few minutes had passed when he heard Josh's footsteps on the gravel. "I'm not the best company right now, little brother," he grimaced. Reaching down he picked up a stone and tossed it over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Josh crouched down and picked up a rock of his own, chucking it over the side as well. "Sure hope no one is enjoying a leisurely walk on the beach right now," he said with a straight face then glancing over at his brother, broke into a wide grin.  
  
Jarod chuckled softly, shaking his head. "If you're trying to cheer me up, you are doing a very poor job of it."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Josh laughed.  
  
"Jumping off this cliff wouldn't solve my problems would it."  
  
Josh shook his head, "Somehow, I don't think so."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, the first step is to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Then concentrate on your therapy and get your strength back. Once you are back on your feet then you can worry about the future," Josh said as he tossed another rock over.  
  
"You've been talking to Sydney."  
  
"He is worried about you."  
  
"Sydney is only worried about what's in here," Jarod tapped his forehead. "It's his life's work. The only reason he stayed is to make sure my genius mind is still intact."  
  
"Jarod, you have no idea what that man went through while you were sick. He blamed himself."  
  
"It wasn't his fault."  
  
"Don't tell me.tell him."  
  
Jarod stared at Josh for a moment then smiled slightly, "You are too smart for your own good you know that."  
  
"Tell me about it," he frowned.  
  
"Come here," Jarod reached over and gathered Josh into his embrace. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Well, they say the best way to work things out is to talk to yourself," Josh grinned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jarod laughed, "I forget sometimes that you and I came from the same mold. But I hope you realize that is as far as it goes. You are your own person and I am so proud of what you have become."  
  
"That means a lot to me, big brother," Josh hugged him tightly. "I couldn't have come from better DNA," he laughed.  
  
"Are you ever serious?" Jarod chuckled as he poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Only when I have to be."  
  
Shaking his head as he got to his feet, Jarod placed an arm over Josh's shoulders and mussed his hair with his free hand. "I love you, kid."  
  
"Love you too, old man."  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling old," Jarod said as he walked gingerly back toward the house.  
  
"So you're just pretending," Josh grinned.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
Sydney watched as the two approached the house. Seeing the smile on Jarod's face brought welcome relief. He was going to be okay.  
  
It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, when Jarod finally gave up trying to sleep. With the lingering memory of the terrifying visions he'd had during his illness and worrying about Parker, Broots and Angelo, there was little hope of getting any rest at all. Slipping out of bed, he crept quietly into the kitchen to fix himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
Pouring a glass of milk, he sat down at the table and took a bite out of his sandwich. He was glad that his appetite was finally returning.  
  
"Jarod, is everything okay," Sydney asked as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Just fine, I'm sorry I woke you, Syd."  
  
"You didn't, I haven't even been asleep yet."  
  
"I told you that you should take my bed, I can sleep on the couch."  
  
"No, no, the couch is fine."  
  
"Would you like a sandwich and some milk?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Jarod got up and quickly made four more sandwiches and poured Sydney a glass of milk while refilling his own glass. Returning to the table, his hands were shaking as he set Sydney's milk down in front of him, causing some to splash out onto the table. "Guess I'll have to get used to that," he whispered sadly.  
  
Sydney grabbed a dishtowel and quickly cleaned up the spilled milk. "Jarod, there is no reason to believe that you won't make a full recovery. Just give it some time."  
  
"Time is something I don't have a lot of. Any moment now the Centre could bust down that door and I wouldn't have the strength to resist."  
  
"Jarod, I promise you that I will never let them take you back. I'd die before I would allow that to happen," Sydney's voice cracked as he averted his eyes to hide the emotions so clearly written in them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sydney," Jarod whispered.  
  
"Jarod, you have no reason to be sorry."  
  
"Yes, I do. I blamed you for everything when I should have thanked you for always being there.for doing your best to protect me. Sydney, it was you who taught me right from wrong and gave me hope when I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and despair."  
  
Sydney stood and walked across the room. "I could have saved you.if only I had not been so blinded by my work. If only I had fought them harder when I realized what they were doing with your simulations."  
  
Jarod got up from his chair and approached him, "Sydney, don't you see? You did save me. You saved me from myself. Without your guidance and support, who knows what I would have become."  
  
Turning to face Jarod, Sydney saw something in the depths of the pretender's dark eyes that he never thought he'd live to see.forgiveness. "The one thing I regret most, Jarod." Sydney began. "Is never telling you how much I love you."  
  
Jarod's eyes filled with tears as he embraced the man who had raised him. "I love you too, Syd."  
  
The next morning, Jarod opened his eyes to the pitter-patter of raindrops on the tin roof. Running his hands through his hair as he slipped out of bed. Going to the front door, he stepped outside letting the gentle rain wash away the weariness from his body.  
  
"Isn't a genius supposed to be smart enough to know when to come in out of the rain," Major Charles stepped out of the house and placed both hands on his oldest son's shoulders.  
  
"Good morning, Dad. Sleep well?" Jarod smiled as he raised his face to the sky, enjoying gentle breeze on his skin.  
  
"I heard you and Sydney in the kitchen last night. I am glad that you two finally talked. I may be your father in every sense of the word, Jarod. But that man raised you and gave you the best life that he could under the circumstances. I will forever be indebted to him for being there when I could not."  
  
"I couldn't have asked for a better surrogate father," Jarod smiled.  
  
The Major chuckled softly, "Well, son what do you say we go fix some breakfast?"  
  
"I am starving," Jarod said and followed his father back into the house.  
  
Miss Parker exited the elevator, walking down the corridor toward her office as if it were any normal day at the Centre. Everyone she passed seemed in a hurry to get out of her way, barely meeting her icy gaze. There had been a time when she would have enjoyed intimidating them. Now, it merely reminded her of the woman she had allowed herself to become.the woman she never wanted to be again.  
  
Tossing her purse and jacket onto the sofa in her office, she contemplated going to see her father but decided to put it off as long as possible. Needing to compose herself and her latest explanation as to why she had yet again failed to bring back Jarod.  
  
With a secretive smile she sat down behind her desk and dialed Broots' number. When he didn't answer, she got his voice mail. "Broots, get your carcass in my office yesterday."  
  
The rest of what she had been about to say slipped her mind as the doors of her office opened. Sam entered, followed by Willie and two other sweepers.  
  
"Miss Parker, we have been ordered to escort you to the Tower," Sam stated firmly.  
  
Miss Parker got up from her chair and approached the men. "Well, my father will just have to wait. Tell him that I will be up to his office with a full report shortly."  
  
"It isn't your father.it's the Triumvirate," Willie responded.  
  
"The Triumvirate.why?" Miss Parker was visibly shaken by just the idea of facing them alone.  
  
"We are just following orders," Sam said with a look of regret. Despite her demeanor, he liked Miss Parker.respected her. The thought of sending her into that den of wolves did not set well with him.  
  
Willie, on the other hand, was enjoying watching the chairman's daughter squirm. "Miss Parker, we have authorization to use any force deemed necessary if you refuse to come willingly."  
  
With a heated glare that would have instantly melted Antarctica, Miss Parker rose to her full height. "Oh yes, Willie, I have a death wish," she hissed, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm. "Let's get this over with," she said as she passed between them and headed for the Tower elevator.  
  
Flanked by the four sweepers, Miss Parker struggled to pull herself together before they reached the interrogation room. The lives of the people she cared about hung in the balance and if they were to survive, she could not allow herself to display any emotion whatsoever.  
  
By the time she was led into a 10x12 room at the end of the corridor, her Ice Queen façade was firmly in place. Sam recognized the change in her and it was all he could do to hold back a smile. The Triumvirate had no idea what they were in for.  
  
Willie roughly shoved her into a chair in the middle of the dimly lit room. If he believed for one moment that she would come out of that interrogation in one piece, he would have thought twice about angering her. But since no one ever walked out of a meeting with the Triumvirate the same as when they went in, he felt had little to worry about. The chairman's daughter was finally going to pay for her many failures.  
  
Miss Parker sat quietly as the sweepers left her to her fate. Alone in the room, she waited for the ax to fall. Seconds passed.then minutes, until nearly an hour had gone by. Surrounded by silence and shadows, she listened and watched for any sign of movement. She didn't dare let down her guard, she knew they were watching, she could feel their eyes on her.  
  
Jarod had spent most of his life under the watchful eye of the powers that be.his every movement recorded. She never really understood until that moment what it had been like for him.  
  
Glancing down at her watch she realized that it had been over an hour. For the first time in more than two years, she found herself craving a cigarette. Getting up from the chair, she started to pace. What did they want her to do? If they were expecting her to break down and start begging for mercy.hell would freeze first.  
  
Sam had taken her gun. They were probably afraid she would go postal and start blasting away anything that moved. She smiled to herself as she settled back down in the chair.  
  
A moment later a door opened in the far corner of the room and a badly deformed figure loomed in the opening. "Miss Parker.you are to come with me," it said in a voice that made it impossible to discern if it was a man or a woman.  
  
Without a word, Miss Parker stood and followed the voice. It led her into another dark, but much larger room with a table and a single chair and a round platform that reminded her of a witness stand in a courtroom.  
  
"Please be seated, Miss Parker," boomed a definitely masculine voice.  
  
Doing as she was told, she sat down in the chair and folded her hands in front of her on the table. Almost immediately a bright light illuminated the place where she sat, leaving the rest of the room shrouded in darkness and secrecy. "May I ask why I am here?"  
  
"We have called you here for many reasons," he said. The first is to inform you that your father and brother are awaiting execution for their continual blatant disregard for Centre property and objectives. The misuse of the TJX5 virus was the decisive factor."  
  
"Please, don't expect me to shed a tear for them," Miss Parker stated flatly.  
  
"Miss Parker," a cold, but definitely feminine voice added. "We have questions about your loyalty to the Centre. It has been brought to our attention that you have had ample opportunity to capture and return Jarod to the Centre where he belongs. However he remains free to continue his absurd crusade to single-handedly right the wrongs of the world. Why is that, Miss Parker? And please spare us the spiel about his abilities."  
  
"Jarod is a man with conviction and compassion, two things that most of humanity is sadly without. I have always done my best to catch him even though it went against my better judgment.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty," the man said.  
  
"We have been informed that Sydney did not return with you. We would be interested to know where he is," a somewhat friendlier female voice asked.  
  
Miss Parker had been dreading that question. "Sydney is with Jarod. He is putting him through a battery of tests to see how much the TJX5 virus has affected Jarod's mind and his performance as a pretender. I spoke with him this morning and he said that the damage is extensive and that even with years of therapy Jarod will never be able to perform at the level he was capable of before he contracted the virus."  
  
"We are very much aware of the damage this microorganism can do to the human brain. Sydney's report confirms our own findings and we have no choice but to determine that Jarod is no longer of any use to us and shall be dealt with accordingly."  
  
Panic rose in her throat as Miss Parker struggled to keep her composure. "I ask that you grant him his freedom and allow him to live the remainder of his life without interference from the Centre?"  
  
"It is not your place to make such demands, Miss Parker," the male voice warned. "But I am curious. Why do you care what happens to Jarod?"  
  
Choosing her words carefully, she nodded slowly, "I was just a child when my mother died. He was there for me when my father was not. Jarod understood the loss of a parent and he helped me come to terms with her death.I owe him a debt of gratitude."  
  
"This sense of obligation toward Jarod," said the man. "Has it affected your objectivity in your pursuit of him?"  
  
"No, I do not feel that it has. I performed to the best of my ability. Chasing a pretender is no easy task," she smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you have anything else you would like to add before we confer on these latest developments, Miss Parker?"  
  
"Yes, actually there is," she said as she stood and took a deep breath. "As evident in my father and brother, corruption and deceit has weakened the Centre. Dramatically undermining its initial objective, which was to help its fellow man. I believe that it can become strong again if more altruistic endeavors become foremost in our future. My mother was only one of the many victims of the evil that has been inherent within these walls for far too long. It must be eradicated if the Centre is to survive."  
  
"Very admirable, Miss Parker. Thank you for your insight," the man responded.  
  
Miss Parker felt a hand on her shoulder as the voice returned. Without another word, she was led back into the smaller room and the door closed. Alone at last she glanced at her watch and was stunned to realize that she had been in front of the Triumvirate for over three hours.  
  
Lowering herself into the chair she replayed the whole scene in her head. Even though she had only heard three voices, she could not shake the feeling that someone else had been there with them. Maybe one of the voices she had heard was only a stand in for the real thing.a fourth person whose voice she would have recognized if they had spoken. The idea intrigued her.  
  
A few minutes later she was again summoned by the voice and returned to her seat in front of the Triumvirate. Remaining silent, Miss Parker waited for them to speak.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the man finally acknowledged her presence. "Miss Parker, we have made our decision."  
  
Broots entered Miss Parker's office fully expecting her to jump all over him for being late. Instead he found the room empty. Her bag and jacket lay on the sofa and her cell phone on the desk as if she had dropped them and left.  
  
He had gotten the feeling from her message that someone or something had interrupted her. Now he was sure of it. Sitting down at her desk he switched on her computer and quickly pulled up the security footage from that morning.  
  
The images on the monitor confirmed his fears. Miss Parker had been taken to the Tower. He watched as Sam and Willie followed her into the elevator. Rewinding the footage Broots isolated the audio and played it back. The instant he heard Willie mention the Triumvirate his blood ran cold. "Oh God, Miss Parker. What are they doing to you?"  
  
His hand hovered over the cell phone contemplating whether or not to keep his promise to Jarod and call him if anything went wrong. He knew that Miss Parker would kill him if he called him. Jarod was in no shape to do battle with the Triumvirate but that is exactly what he would do without giving it a second thought and would only end up getting himself captured.  
  
He finally picked up the phone and was about to dial when the grate from the air vent crashed to the floor. Broots clutched at his chest as he scrambled out of the chair. He glanced up to see Angelo crouched in the opening with a goofy grin on his face. "Angelo, you--you scared me half to death," he stammered.  
  
"Sorry, Broots," Angelo said. Then he motioned toward the cell phone in Broots' hand. "Do not worry. Miss Parker safe."  
  
"How can you be so sure, she was taken to the Triumvirate."  
  
"Miss Parker strong. Will be okay."  
  
"I hope you're right," Broots said. He settled himself back into the chair, placing the cell phone in his pocket. When he looked up, Angelo had vanished and the grate was back in place.  
  
Miss Parker stepped out of the elevator in a haze. She didn't even flinch when a very relieved Broots threw his arms around her the instant she entered her office.  
  
"Miss Parker, thank God. Are you all right? You look strange. Here, you better sit down," he guided her toward her chair.  
  
"Broots, thank you for your concern, but I am fine.just fine," she smiled.  
  
"What happened? What did they do to you?"  
  
"Nothing.nothing really. They just asked me questions. I guess I am still in a state of disbelief."  
  
"No kidding, I would be too. You faced the Triumvirate and lived to talk about it. I was so afraid that I would never see you again."  
  
"Broots, calm down and take a deep breath before I tell you anything."  
  
"This is bad," he said as he sank down on the sofa.  
  
Miss Parker flashed him a brilliant smile, "We have just been promoted."  
  
"Wha-What are you saying?"  
  
"I am saying that it's all mine.all of it."  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm sorry but you are not making sense."  
  
Laughing heartily, Miss Parker sat back in her chair. "Broots, the Centre is all mine to do with as I please. The Triumvirate has given me complete control of each and every aspect of it. Everything from the everyday business to the Pretender Project."  
  
"Jarod."  
  
Miss Parker winked, "Jarod is Centre property. That makes him my property to do with as please."  
  
Broots chuckled, "Somehow I don't think he is going to mind this new arrangement."  
  
"First things first, though," she clapped her hands together. "Time to go rattle some cages and shake things up a bit.  
  
"What does that mean?" Broots stammered.  
  
"It means that we get to do some spring cleaning."  
  
"Beginning with your father and Lyle?"  
  
"Thanks to the powers that be, my father and Lyle have already been shown the door.I guess the Triumvirate liked the thought of turning this place around. Getting it going in the direction it was intended to go back in the early days when it was a force for good."  
  
"Miss Parker, what happened to them?"  
  
"Daddy and Lyle? Let's just say that they won't be darkening any doorways in this world anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Miss Parker thought for a moment then shook her head. "I refuse to allow them to control me from the grave the way they did in life. The last time I saw my father he was livid that I had shot Lyle. I confronted him about the TJX5 virus. He admitted to intentionally subjecting Jarod to the virus. I asked him why."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Miss Parker's blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Nothing.he just glared at me with a coldness like I had never felt from him before. I realized then that I was nothing more than a pawn in his twisted, sadistic little game. Someone that he could manipulate into doing almost anything for him."  
  
"But you are his daughter, his flesh and blood."  
  
"That has never mattered to him, why should it matter to me? The only thing I care about is getting my baby brother out of this place as soon as possible. He is better off without my father. He would only do to him what he has done to me all these years."  
  
"What about Lyle?"  
  
"Lyle may be my brother by blood, but in here." she said placing a hand over her heart. "In my heart, no matter what the DNA tests say, Angelo is my brother."  
  
Broots smiled and nodded, "So where do we start?"  
  
"Why don't we start with Mr. Raines?" Miss Parker smirked.  
  
"This should be interesting."  
  
"Very, Broots. Very interesting indeed."  
  
Miss Parker and Broots left her office, heading for the elevator. Pressing the button to go up, they waited.  
  
The doors parted and Willie came face to face with his worst nightmare.the chairman's daughter with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Seizing the opportunity to exercise her new power, Miss Parker smiled sweetly yanking the sweeper out of the elevator by his lapel and pressing him back against the wall. "Willie," she purred. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Miss Parker, you are."  
  
"Very much so." Then turning to Broots she raised an eyebrow. "You know Broots, we could use some help moving into our new offices."  
  
Catching on quickly, Broots grinned at Willie. "Oh I don't know, Miss Parker. All that computer equipment can get pretty heavy."  
  
"Oh I think he can handle it," Miss Parker squeezed Willie's upper arms.  
  
"I suppose you're right.and you are the boss."  
  
"Yes I am," she affirmed in a tone that would make even the strongest man crumble.  
  
Willie glanced nervously back and forth between the Ice Queen and her lackey. Beads of sweat on his forehead left no doubt that the sweeper was worried. "Surely you cannot be serious."  
  
Miss Parker raised an eyebrow and lowered her voice. "Oh I am deadly serious. I guess you haven't heard the news.you along with the rest of the multitude, now answer to me and me only."  
  
Understanding crept across Willie's features. "You're father."  
  
"Gone." she smirked.  
  
"Then the Triumvirate gave you control of the Centre," Willie said, visibly squirming at that point. Mr. Raines isn't going to like this."  
  
"I'm counting on it," Miss Parker flashed him a brilliant smile, and then spinning on her heels walked into the waiting elevator. Before the doors closed she winked at the very peeved sweeper. "Remember.lift with your legs."  
  
Broots almost lost it then drawing a glare from Willie. Shrugging his shoulders he chuckled, "You heard the lady."  
  
It was less than an hour before sunset when Jarod reached the path leading down to the beach. He felt strong enough to make the decent but he wasn't sure about the return climb. Determined to try, he carefully made his way through the prickly berry bushes and overgrown ferns, the deep sand quickly zapping his strength. Sitting down on a rock, he paused to catch his breath, his chest heaving and his heart racing. Refusing to give up, he forced himself to keep going until he finally reached the open beach.  
  
Dropping to his knees in the damp sand, Jarod glanced back over his shoulder at the lighthouse. He knew they were up there watching, making sure he was okay. It was a nice feeling knowing he was no longer alone.  
  
Climbing to his feet, he stumbled slightly as he walked toward his favorite driftwood log. Climbing up, he sat down pulling his knees up toward his chest. Smiling as he took in the ever changing, never fading beauty of the Oregon coastline.  
  
The gentle breeze felt good on his skin, and the sun warmed his body. His mind began to relax.to wander. Soon he was thinking of her. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. If she was okay. It was three hours later in Blue Cove, so he had to believe that she was safe and sound in her bed. If he allowed himself to imagine anything else he would lose his mind worrying about that which he had no control over.  
  
As the sun dropped lower in the sky, Jarod allowed himself to pretend that she was there with him. He could see her running in the sand, splashing through the gentle waves in her bare feet. It seemed so real that when he opened his eyes he almost expected her to really be there.  
  
Chuckling softly to himself, he laid back on the log staring up at the endless blue sky. The clouds drifting slowly on the breeze changed color before his eyes. From white to pink then lavender with streaks of gold.  
  
"Wow," Josh gasped as he climbed up on the log next to his brother and sat down. "I have never seen anything so beautiful."  
  
Jarod smiled, "I never tire of them. Especially here.the sunsets are never exactly the same twice."  
  
Josh fell silent for a moment causing Jarod to sit up and glance sideways at him.  
  
"What's bothering you, little brother?"  
  
"I was just thinking about everything that's happened to me.to us."  
  
"This place is good for that.it helps me put things in perspective."  
  
Josh nodded slowly, "I am scared, Jarod."  
  
"I know, I am too. It has been a long hard road for our family. One that I hope will soon lead us to Mom and Emily."  
  
"And Miss Parker," Josh added.  
  
Jarod grinned, "I can't keep anything from you can I?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to hide something from yourself," Josh replied.  
  
"I guess you're right," Jarod smiled as he turned his attention back to the quickly disappearing sun. "I guess we should head back," he said as he slid off the log.  
  
Josh joined him on the ground. "I sometimes wonder what it would have been like to really be your brother."  
  
Jarod stopped, turning to face his younger self. "Josh, don't ever for one moment believe that you are anything other than my brother. How you came into this world does not change that fact. You are an important part of this crazy mixed up family of ours and there's nothing you can do or say to change that," he said emphatically as he embraced Josh.  
  
"I'll second that," Major Charles said as he approached his sons.  
  
"Dad," Josh smiled slightly, swiping at the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come here," he laughed softly wrapping his arms around Josh. "I love you.both of you. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Good, now let's help your older brother back up that damn trail. I thought I'd never get through that tangled mess."  
  
"There's that word again," Jarod frowned.  
  
"What word?" the Major asked in confusion.  
  
"Old," Jarod said with a smirk.  
  
Josh grinned mischievously, "Come on, I'll race you guys to the top. That is.unless you're too old." Then he was off like a shot.  
  
"When we catch him, you hold him while I slap him silly.agreed?"  
  
Jarod dropped his head and with a deep sigh, grinned. "Come on, Dad. He's getting away from us."  
  
It was almost midnight by the time Miss Parker left the Centre and walked to her car. Everyone else had already gone home. The parking lot was deserted. Pressing the button on her key chain she heard the loud chirp of her car alarm disengaging and the driver's side door unlocked. Reaching for the handle she started to lift it until something told her not to. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement and suddenly she was on the ground rolling in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Miss Parker tried to pull away from her attacker but he held her tightly against him as if trying to shield her from something. He pulled her down into a shallow ditch that ran along the edge of the asphalt where he finally released her.  
  
"Down, Miss Parker."  
  
"Angelo?" she said as she recognized his voice and in then there was an earth shaking explosion and her car erupted into a ball of flames. The blast was deafening and the heat suffocating. She felt Angelo pulling her to him again, cradling her head against his chest.  
  
"Angelo protect you.protect sister," he told her.  
  
An hour later she was wrapped in a heavy blanket and Broots was walking her to his car. "Are you sure you are all right, Miss Parker? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"  
  
"Broots stop acting like a mother hen. I am fine.thanks to Angelo."  
  
Broots turned to look for the empath, but as was usual with Angelo, he had faded away into the background.ever the silent hero. The parking lot had been sealed off so Centre security teams could attempt to piece together what was left of Miss Parker's Lexus. "Who could have done this?" Broots asked.  
  
"That, Broots, is a very long list. One I really don't care to contemplate right now. Take me home."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to your house after what happened? You could come home with me. Debbie would love to see you."  
  
Miss Parker stopped and looked back toward the Centre. Nodding slowly she decided that she really didn't want to be alone. "Thank you for the offer, Broots. I accept," she smiled slightly.  
  
Broots opened the door for her. She got in and he had to tuck the edges of the blanket around her seat so the door would shut. Then running around he quickly slid behind the wheel and started the engine. He had barely pulled the car onto the road heading into town when he glanced over at her. She was asleep with her head resting against the cool window and the blanket pulled up to her chin.  
  
Shaking his head he wondered silently how much more pain she would have to endure. He decided that he had better call Jarod. After all that had happened, she needed him there with her.  
  
Pulling up to his house, Broots parked in the driveway. Going around to the passenger side, he opened the door and gently lifted Miss Parker out of the car being careful not to wake her. Carrying her up to the front door, he was not surprised when it opened and a very worried Debbie appeared.  
  
"Daddy, is Miss Parker hurt?" Debbie whispered.  
  
"No honey, she is just sleeping. Hurry and open the door of the guestroom and pull down the blankets on the bed."  
  
Debbie ran ahead of him, charging up the stairs. By the time he reached the top of the stairwell and turned the corner into the guestroom, she had the bed ready. Broots gently laid Miss Parker down, carefully removing the blanket from around her shoulders. Then Debbie covered her with the down comforter.  
  
Downstairs, Broots grabbed the telephone and dialed Jarod's number. It hardly had a chance to ring before he answered.  
  
"Parker?" Jarod's voice came over the line.  
  
"No, it's me.Broots. Jarod, something's happened."  
  
The sun was just a glimmer of color on the horizon when the helicopter landed at the Blue Cove airport. A rental car was waiting and Jarod headed for it followed by his father, Sydney and Josh.  
  
The drive to Broots' house took only fifteen minutes but it seemed like fifteen hours. When they arrived, Broots met them at the front door. "She's still asleep.the first door on the right at the top of the stairs," he said as Jarod stepped past him into the house.  
  
"Thank you, Broots," Jarod nodded and ran up the stairs. He reached the bedroom door and opened it slowly so as not to startle her.  
  
"Maddie," he whispered as he sat down and the edge of the bed and leaned over her sleeping form.  
  
Miss Parker felt the mattress dip and opened her eyes. "Jarod? Jarod," she gasped as she raised up in bed and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh God, I am so glad you're here," she said.  
  
He held her tightly to his chest, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Wordlessly he comforted her, letting her know that he was there and that he loved her.  
  
It felt so good to be in his arms. Not until that moment did she realize how much she needed him.his strength, his courage. All her life she'd pushed people away, keeping them at arm's length. She'd tried to push Jarod completely out of her life because from the moment they first met, he'd seen through her façade to the lonely little girl hidden deep inside.  
  
Jarod held her until she finally calmed down enough to speak. As he gently laid her back against the pillows, he smiled. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded slightly, "I am now."  
  
"Broots told me what happened last night. Do you want to tell me the whole story? Something tells me that the bombing of your car was just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"Not until I have had a shower," she sat up and slid her legs over the side of the bed. Her muscles and joints complained loudly as she stood up. Her clothing was wrinkled and filthy. She glanced at herself in the mirror and laughed. "I am a mess."  
  
Jarod stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You are beautiful.dirty, but beautiful," he grinned.  
  
"Thanks.I think," she said as she turned in his embrace and kissed him. "Now why don't you go find me something else to wear."  
  
"What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
Reluctant to leave her alone, Jarod pulled her close and held on for a moment longer. "I love you, Maddie."  
  
"I love you too, now go," she laughed softly as she gently pushed him away and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  
  
When she emerged half an hour later, she found several items of clothing laid out on the bed. Dressing in blue jeans and a lavender sweater she stood in front of the mirror. She wondered where the clothes had come from then she realized that Broots' ex-wife had probably left them behind.  
  
A soft knock sounded on the door and the knob turned. "Can I come in?" Jarod asked.  
  
"Yes," she responded as she reached for her purse to retrieve her hairbrush.  
  
Jarod entered and froze in his tracks. "Wow," he gasped.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You clean up nicely," he grinned taking in the more casual Miss Parker.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and proceeded to pull the brush through her damp hair.  
  
"Here, let me," Jarod said, stepping forward and taking the brush from her hand. As he gently ran the brush through her dark hair, he breathed in the scent of honeysuckle.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and whispered, "So I suppose now you're going to tell me you were once a hairdresser."  
  
"No, but I was a groom at a horse show."  
  
"I must have missed that one."  
  
"There, finished," he said handing her back the brush.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Then offering her his arm he smiled, "Shall we?"  
  
Looping her arm through his she asked, "So what's for breakfast. I am starving."  
  
"Broots is whipping up a batch of Pop Tarts."  
  
"Mmm.sounds yummy," she said, rolling her eyes."  
  
"They have eleven essential vitamins and minerals."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
Downstairs they entered the dining room and found Debbie setting the table. "Good morning, Miss Parker. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, honey. Much better," Miss Parker hugged the girl.  
  
Broots came in from the kitchen carrying plates of pancakes, country sausage and scrambled eggs. Then Sydney followed with pitchers of orange juice and milk.  
  
Then Major Charles entered placing two baskets of fresh baked blue berry muffins on the table.  
  
Miss Parker glanced sideways at Jarod. "Pop Tarts, huh," she whispered.  
  
Jarod just shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Miss Parker sat down. "Chivalry is not dead."  
  
Jarod took the chair on her right and Debbie sat down on her left. And within minutes they were all seated around the table. The conversation was steered away from topics such as the Centre and what had transpired the night before. Soon everyone was finished eating and Miss Parker stood to begin clearing the table, which Broots quickly objected to.  
  
"Broots, sit down. You cooked this wonderful breakfast. I can handle the clean up."  
  
"I'll help," Debbie chimed in.  
  
As the men moved into the living room, Miss Parker and Debbie carried the dishes into the kitchen. Then together they washed and dried them and wiped down the counter tops. Twenty minutes later, arm in arm, they walked into the living room.  
  
"Well guys, what did we miss?" Miss Parker asked as she sat down on the sofa next to Jarod.  
  
"Nothing much," Jarod smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess I fill you all in on the latest Centre happenings," she frowned. "I guess I will start with the fact that I was taken to meet with the Triumvirate.a meeting that I honestly didn't expect to come out of unscathed."  
  
Jarod took hold of her hand and squeezed gently, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."  
  
"Thank you, but if you keep interrupting me, I'm never going to get through this," she scolded him.  
  
"To make a long story short, I came out of that meeting not only unscathed, but with sole control of the Centre in my pocket."  
  
"What are you saying," Sydney asked.  
  
Miss Parker stood and moved to look out the window. "I'm saying that the Triumvirate removed my father and Lyle from their positions and placed me in command. I have total control and say over everything that happens at the Centre. Including you, Jarod."  
  
A worried look washed over his features as he too stood and took a hesitant step toward her. "And that means."  
  
"That means that you are free, Jarod. You and you alone are in control of your life. I convinced the Triumvirate that they must stop pursuing you. It wasn't difficult to do. They had all ready determined that due to the severe brain damage the TJX5 virus had likely caused, coupled with the false report from Sydney, that you would no longer be of any use to them."  
  
Jarod decided to sit down before he fell down as the realization hit him. He was finally free. Shaking his head in disbelief he smiled, "I never thought I would be so happy to hear that I have been declared damaged goods."  
  
Miss Parker patted his head playfully, laughing softly, "Don't worry, Jarod. I still have lots and lots of plans for you."  
  
"Should I be afraid?" Jarod grinned.  
  
"Oh yes, be afraid.be very afraid," she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Josh piped up, "Okay, if you two are finished making us nauseous, I'd like to hear the rest of the story."  
  
Miss Parker straightened and gave Josh an amused glare before continuing. "Well, I also convinced them that if the Centre was going to survive we needed to turn it around and begin undoing the damage it has caused. Taking it in a whole new direction.helping instead of hurting. They agreed."  
  
A smile spread across Sydney's face, "Thank God, it's over."  
  
Major Charles eyes filled with tears of relief. "It's over," he whispered.  
  
Jarod stood and took Miss Parker in his arms. "Thank you," he said softly.  
  
Sydney's smile faded, and he grew thoughtful. "Miss Parker, if you are in control of the Centre and Lyle and your father are out of the picture. Who tried to kill you last night?"  
  
"I have an idea, but I can't be sure," she answered.  
  
"Raines," Jarod uttered the name like a curse.  
  
Broots nodded in agreement. "That is possible since she did give Willie a little taste of what's to come," he grinned.  
  
Miss Parker laughed, "And I enjoyed every minute of it."  
  
Jarod sat down pulling her down to sit on his lap. "Willie ran straight to Raines and told him everything."  
  
"Angelo saved you," Sydney said. "Which means that he knew you were in danger and he probably knows from whom."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll go ask him," Miss Parker said as she stood.  
  
"No way," Jarod grabbed hold of her and sat her back down in his lap. "You aren't going anywhere near that place until we find out who tried to kill you."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that without me?"  
  
"Broots and I will go get Angelo and bring him here," Sydney stood and motioned for Broots to get up as well. "We will be back as soon as possible."  
  
Jarod nodded, "While you are gone, I will drive her over to her house to pick up a few things. She won't be going home for awhile."  
  
"I'm so glad you made that determination on your own, Jarod," Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"He's right," Sydney said. "You cannot go home until we find out who wants you dead."  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, you win. But it's only a temporary victory."  
  
An hour later, Jarod pulled the rental car into the driveway of Miss Parker's house and together they went inside. While she went about packing, he did a walk through of the house checking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
"Okay, I guess that's everything," Miss Parker said as she appeared in the living room.  
  
Jarod picked up the suitcase at her feet while she carried the smaller bag. Outside, Jarod put both bags in the trunk and shut it. Going around to the driver's side he started to get in but stopped when he felt the barrel of a gun press into his back.  
  
"Well, well, isn't this an interesting little development," came a voice from behind.  
  
"Lyle," Jarod hissed.  
  
Miss Parker opened her door and got out of the car but not before retrieving her 9mm from her purse and concealing it behind her back as she turned to face her brother. "What the hell are you doing here, Lyle? You are supposed to be dead."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Sis. I escaped from the Triumvirate's little house of horrors. You cannot get rid of me that easy."  
  
"So, it was you who planted the bomb in my car," she stated.  
  
"I can't let you destroy what I worked so hard to create."  
  
"Give up, Lyle," Jarod said. "You can't win."  
  
"Maybe not, but if I'm going to lose this game, I'm taking you two out before I go down," Lyle responded by pressing the gun harder into Jarod's back.  
  
"Let him go, Lyle," Miss Parker warned.  
  
"I don't think so. You see, I have a score to settle with him before I get to you, Sis. Jarod and I are going to take a little walk in the woods and you are going to be a good girl and stay here."  
  
Lyle steered Jarod away from the car and toward the woods keeping the pretender's body between himself and Miss Parker. "Don't go away," he called back over his shoulder.  
  
Thinking quickly, Miss Parker struggled to control her emotions. "Lyle, don't do this. I'm your sister, let me help you. There's been enough bloodshed. It's time to put a stop to this endless cycle of revenge."  
  
"You should have though of that before you shot me," Lyle shrugged.  
  
"The fact that I shot you should only make you realize that I will not hesitate to kill you to save Jarod."  
  
Lyle smiled harshly, "I always knew that you had a soft spot for boy genius here. I tried to tell Dad that your emotions were clouding your judgment. Just like with that construction worker of yours.what's his name? Oh yes, Thomas.a casualty which could have been prevented, if only you would have listened to your head instead of your heart. You had to know that the Centre would not allow him to be a part of your life.a distraction."  
  
"You ordered Brigitte to kill Thomas," Miss Parker stated flatly. She was fighting a losing battle with her anger as she took a step toward them.  
  
"Yes, only she refused to do it. Imagine that. So I had to do it myself."  
  
"Then why did she confess to me?"  
  
"Because I threatened to kill Dad if she didn't. Believe it or not, the blonde bimbo actually loved the old man."  
  
Jarod waited patiently for his chance. He knew what Parker was trying to do. She was trying to get under Lyle's skin.to distract him enough so that he could break away.  
  
"You were the father of her baby weren't you," she said.  
  
Lyle laughed heartily, shaking his head in disbelief. "You are not as smart as you think you are, Sis. I can't believe you and boy wonder here haven't figured it out."  
  
"Figured what out, Lyle?" Miss Parker took another step toward them.  
  
"The baby.he's not your brother. He's your son. Yours and Jarod's."  
  
Miss Parker froze. Her gaze darting to Jarod who was also stunned by the revelation. They had a son.  
  
"How can that be," Miss Parker asked trying in vain to control her emotions.  
  
"The Centre harvested your eggs as soon as you were old enough. They kept them on ice until they were ready to fertilize them with Jarod's sperm. There were four embryos, but only one was carried to term...by Brigitte. The other surrogates all suffered miscarriages."  
  
"Who is responsible?" Miss Parker asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Dad of course. The baby was his ticket to power. The offspring of two Red Files.two natural pretenders."  
  
Jarod felt his anger reaching the boiling point. His mind was reeling with the implications of what Lyle was telling them.  
  
Lyle laughed mockingly, "You, dear Sis, you brought your own son into the world, borne from another woman and you had no idea. And Jarod.you thought you knew everything happening at the Centre, and yet you had no idea you were a father. I am so looking forward to working with such a gifted child."  
  
"You son of a." Jarod hissed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I really don't think you want to make me angry. I might just take it out on your son."  
  
Miss Parker's fear multiplied tenfold. She knew Lyle was dangerously close to pulling the trigger. Her mind and heart were racing as she forced herself to concentrate.to keep him talking, and in doing so, force him to divide his attention between her and Jarod. "Lyle, if you are going to kill us, the least you can do is give us the answers we have been searching for."  
  
Jarod nodded slightly at Miss Parker letting her know that he understood what she was doing. "Tell me who I am."  
  
Lyle leaned forward until his mouth was close to Jarod's ear. "I was wondering when you would get around to that. I could just kill you.let you meet your maker without ever knowing who you really are. But then, it would be much more fun for me to tell you first then watch you squirm before I put a piece of lead in that big brain of yours."  
  
"Lyle, tell him who he is. He has the right to know," Miss Parker said.  
  
Raising the gun and placing it against Jarod's temple, Lyle grinned wickedly. "All right, genius. You asked for it. You are the son of Margaret and Charles McKenna."  
  
"I knew that much," Jarod grimaced as the barrel of the gun dug into the side of his head.  
  
"Yes, but did you know that your mother was the original head of the Triumvirate. The other two members were Edna Raines and Catherine Parker. They each had special abilities.abilities that would be passed on to their children and their grandchildren."  
  
Raines married Edna and they had one daughter, Annie. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped and murdered before she was able to reach her full potential. Catherine gave birth to twins.a girl and a boy. The girl of course was you, Parker. The boy."  
  
"Was not you," Miss Parker whispered.  
  
Lyle raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "I'm impressed. You are correct. The boy was none other than the babbling idiot you lovingly refer to as 'Cousin It'."  
  
"Angelo," Jarod breathed.  
  
"And you two are supposed to be geniuses," Lyle laughed.  
  
"And Jarod?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Jarod was special. He was born to Margaret and Major Charles. The Major was in the Air Force. A pilot with a genius IQ combined with the psychic abilities of Margaret created a natural Pretender capable of becoming anything or anyone he wanted to be."  
  
Shaking his head, Jarod refused to believe that his mother allowed the Centre to use him. "There has to be more," he said anxiously.  
  
"Oh there is.so much more," Lyle grinned.  
  
"Tell me, please," Jarod almost begged.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely. I will tell you more. The Centre had big plans for you. Your mother learned of their intentions and she told Catherine and Edna. They formulated a plan of escape for themselves and their children. Only Margaret and Charles succeeded and they were forced to go into hiding. It was several years before the Centre finally located them, took Jarod as well as their second born son, Kyle." Lyle paused for a moment and started to pull the trigger. "The rest as they say.is history."  
  
Miss Parker took a step closer. "What happened to prevent Edna and my mother from escaping with Annie and me?"  
  
Lyle chuckled, "Your mother made the same mistake you have been making your entire life.trusting your father. She told him of the plan and he squelched it, threatening to lock her away and never allow her to see you again. Raines had little trouble convincing Edna that it would be a mistake to attempt to escape."  
  
"Who killed my mother, Lyle?"  
  
"You know the answer to that, you just refuse to believe that he would do such a thing."  
  
"Daddy," Miss Parker breathed. It was true, she didn't want to believe that her father could kill his own wife. But then she remembered when she'd told him that Brigitte had died in childbirth and he'd shown no emotion. 'Til death do us part', he had uttered so coldly.  
  
Lyle shook his head and added, "I will make it a bit easier for you though. He wasn't really your father."  
  
Miss Parker nodded, "I know."  
  
Lyle glanced at her in disbelief. "If you knew, then why be his puppet all these years?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, her voice barely a whisper and her blue eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Catherine Parker died because she refused to give up her crusade to bring down the Centre," Lyle said. "It's ironic that the two children she was most determined to rescue will now die for the very same reason.  
  
"I don't think so," said a voice from behind.  
  
Lyle whipped around, pulling Jarod with him, keeping an eye on Miss Parker while focusing attention on the new arrival.  
  
"Dad," Jarod gasped. "No, don't do this. Josh needs you."  
  
Major Charles spoke without taking his eyes or his 9mm off of Lyle. "I am not about to let this bastard hurt my family again. It's time to end this living hell once and for all."  
  
"I agree," said another voice from just beyond the group. Sydney stepped forward out of the brush and trained his gun on Lyle as well.  
  
"Give it up, Lyle. It's over," Miss Parker didn't bother to hide the look of amusement on her face. "There is no way out for you now."  
  
Jarod sensed Lyle's uncertainty made his move. In one fluid movement he spun around and grabbed the gun forcing it away from his head. An elbow to his throat instantly caused Lyle to lose his grip on the gun and Jarod quickly relieved him of it.  
  
Stripped of his weapon, Lyle dropped to the ground and covered his head. "No, please. Jarod don't kill me. I'm sorry."  
  
Jarod stood over him shaking his head in disgust. "You are going to spend the rest of your life rotting away in prison. And I refuse to waste another minute of mine hating you."  
  
Turning away, Jarod walked toward Miss Parker and put his arms around her. "Let's go get our son," he smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Our son," Miss Parker repeated with a look of pure happiness in the depths of her eyes. It was still so much to take in."  
  
Then, in an instant, Lyle raised up and pulled a knife out of his boot rushing toward them. Four shots rang out almost simultaneously and with a look that was a mixture of surprise and relief frozen on his face, he fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Miss Parker lowered her gun first then Jarod, Sydney and Major Charles followed suit. Sydney approached him and bent over to check for a pulse. He shook his head as he straightened confirming that Lyle was finally out of their lives forever.  
  
Nearly collapsing with relief, Miss Parker whispered, "Now, it is finished."  
  
Jarod lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the car. He knew that from that moment on their lives were going to change drastically. They had a son to raise and families to piece back together. He hoped that her visions for the future of the Centre would materialize. It was the only way they would ever truly be free of the past.  
  
Walking around to the other side of the car where his father and Sydney stood by the open door. Hugging them, he smiled, "Thank you both."  
  
"Go get your son, Jarod. Bring him home," Major Charles said.  
  
Jarod slid behind the wheel, started the engine and with a nod and a grin, drove away.  
  
Major Charles and Sydney watched until the car was out of sight.  
  
Then with a deep sigh of contentment Major Charles asked, "Mind if we make a stop on the way back to Broots' house?"  
  
Sydney shook his head, "Not at all."  
  
"It's time I take the first step at getting my family back together."  
  
"Going to contact Margaret?"  
  
"Emily.my daughter. She will know what to do."  
  
"It would be quite the surprise for Jarod to come back and find his mother and sister sitting in Broots' living room," Sydney chuckled softly.  
  
"I only hope that Margaret hasn't gone deeper underground or Emily may not be able to reach her."  
  
"You have no idea where she is?"  
  
"Not a clue. I haven't seen her since we were separated nearly twenty years ago. She was a beautiful woman, Sydney."  
  
"I caught a glimpse of her on the street in Boston four years ago. The day that Jarod saw her before the arrival of sweepers forced them to run for their lives. I will never forget the look of pure agony on Jarod's face as he watched that taxi drive away with his mother and sister inside. If only I could have bought him enough time. He could have been in that cab with them."  
  
"You did your best, Syd. I am forever in your debt for all you have done for my family. Miss Parker told me that you were the one who fired the shot that nearly turned Raines into a pile of cinders."  
  
"I did what I had to do," Sydney shook his head. "There is not a doubt in my mind that Raines would have killed Jarod."  
  
"You made the only choice there was to make." Major Charles said as he turned to look at Lyle's lifeless body. "Sometimes we are left with little choice and that's all we can do."  
  
"Somehow I got the feeling that he wanted to die.wanted the pain to end. Raines made him what he was.a sociopath, he wanted it all to end.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him," the Major stated flatly.  
  
"Almost," Sydney nodded slowly.  
  
"Let's go, Syd. I have a date with my beautiful daughter."  
  
The Centre came to a standstill the instant Miss Parker and Jarod entered the main building and walked through the lobby toward the elevator. They were barely able to contain their amusement at the stares and whispers their grand entrance had inspired.  
  
Stepping out of the elevator on SL-5, they headed straight for the nursery. She had fought her father to no end about the baby's care. From day one she had felt extremely protective of him and now she understood why. He was five months old and every moment of his life had been spent in that sterile room with no sunlight and no contact with anyone other than the nanny whose personality rivaled that of a dirt clod.  
  
Now she knew why her father had forbid her to visit the baby. He knew that the more time she spent around him the greater the chance that she would realize the truth.  
  
Reaching the door, they paused to look at each other. Jarod took hold of her hand and squeezed gently as she opened the door.  
  
The nanny was on her feet immediately, blocking their path. "You are not allowed in here."  
  
"Out of my way now, or I will not be responsible for my actions," Miss Parker hissed, her words full of venom.  
  
With a huff, the woman wisely backed down. "If your father finds out about this, he'll."  
  
"My father is gone, I am in charge now and I am taking my son.our son, home where he belongs." She smiled as she looked at Jarod.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker," the nanny said, her tone suddenly friendly. "I will pack his things for you."  
  
"Burn it, burn it all. He will not be needing any of it," Miss Parker said as she moved quickly to the crib. With her hands on the rail, she stared down into beautiful dark eyes.his father's eyes. Reaching into the bed, she gently lifted him out of it and gathered him to her. "Oh God, my baby. I am so sorry," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Jarod wrapped his arm around her and lowered his head to place a tender kiss on his son's tiny head. "Maddie, our son needs a name.a real name."  
  
Miss Parker nodded thoughtfully then smiled. "I think we should call him Jacob.Jacob Kyle McKenna."  
  
Jarod nodded, "I think that is the perfect name. What do you think Jacob?"  
  
The question received a huge slobbery grin. "I think we can take that as a yes," Miss Parker laughed and kissed Jacob's chubby little cheek. "Let's get you out of this place."  
  
They walked out of the elevator and retraced their steps through the lobby with their beautiful baby boy. No one uttered a word as the family passed. Sam was waiting at the exit. As they approached, he gave a nod and a wide grin as he opened the door for them.  
  
"Good luck, kid," he whispered.  
  
It was nearly five o'clock when an exhausted Miss Parker gathered a wide-awake Jacob into her arms and lowered herself into the cushioned rocking chair Jarod had picked out. They had spent the majority of the afternoon shopping for furniture for the nursery and other baby necessities like clothes and toys.  
  
Smiling down their little miracle, she placed her finger in the tiny hand and laughed softly when he squeezed it. A warm feeling washed over her at that moment and she suddenly realized that tears were streaming down her face. "Look what you have done to me little one," she whispered.  
  
A myriad of new and strange emotions bubbled to the surface every time she looked into those huge brown eyes. Never imagining that she, the Ice Queen, would ever be a mother, she now could not imagine being anything else. In the span of a few hours Jacob had changed her life and she couldn't be happier.  
  
"You are amazing, you know that."  
  
Miss Parker glanced up to see Jarod leaning against the frame of the door with his arms folded and a broad grin on his handsome face. "Why," she asked.  
  
"Not everyone is cut out to be a parent, but you are a natural."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Hardly, I just had prior experience."  
  
"I suppose now you're going to tell me you were a nanny."  
  
"It's a long story. Remind me to tell you sometime. Right now we have to be getting back to Broots' house. They are probably wondering what happened to us."  
  
"If you will take Jacob, I will change my clothes and fix a couple of bottles, then we can go."  
  
"Come here, little man," Jarod laughed as he took his son from her.  
  
"He probably needs his diaper changed," Miss Parker flashed him a brilliant smile as she walked out of the nursery.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Jarod called after her. Then placing Jacob on the changing table he not only changed his diaper, but his clothes too. He dressed him in the tiny navy blue jumper that Miss Parker had picked out herself. Complete with matching hat and shoes, he looked adorable.  
  
When she returned, Jarod held him up for her to see. "Oh my goodness, look at my baby boy," she said lifting him up into the air. Then with a wink at Jarod she smiled, "But if Daddy keeps changing your clothes six times a day, guess who's going to be doing the laundry."  
  
Jarod laughed, "It will be worth it. And besides, you bought him more outfits than he can wear in a year."  
  
"I know, but I just couldn't make up my mind."  
  
"So you bought one of everything in every size," Jarod chuckled.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me I'm spoiling our son?" she asked.  
  
"No, I want him to have the best of everything," he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
Leaning into him, Miss Parker sighed. "Something tells me that between you me and our extended family, Jacob is never going to want for anything."  
  
"He should be sufficiently spoiled in no time," Jarod grinned and nuzzled her neck. "We had better get going."  
  
"I know. You guys go on out to the car. I will be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, Jacob. You heard the lady. Let's go."  
  
Outside, Jarod placed Jacob in his car seat and buckled him in securely. Then he bent to place a kiss on his chubby little cheek. "My son." he whispered his voice filled with awe. To think that the same people who had stolen his life decades earlier had unwittingly given him back something so much more precious. It was almost surreal.  
  
He was sitting behind the wheel by the time Miss Parker came out of the house. "Ready," she smiled.  
  
"Then we're off," Jarod grinned and started the engine.  
  
Settling back in her seat, Miss Parker turned to look out the window at the passing houses. Twenty minutes later, they pulled up front of Broots' house and immediately noticed a white Dodge Intrepid parked along the curb ahead of them.  
  
"I wonder who's here," Jarod said worriedly.  
  
Miss Parker, suddenly anxious, glanced back over her shoulder at her son. "I don't recognize the car."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jarod opened his door. "Maddie, we have really got to stop being so paranoid."  
  
Lifting Jacob from his car seat, Jarod handed him to Miss Parker. She cradled him against her, covering his head with the blanket and waited for Jarod.  
  
They just reached the bottom of the steps when the door opened and Major Charles stepped out. "It's about time," he scolded them. "We were just about to send out a search party."  
  
"Sorry, we had a lot to do," Jarod said.  
  
"Let me see my grandson and maybe I'll forgive you," the Major chuckled.  
  
Miss Parker climbed the steps to stand next to him and pulled the blanket from Jacob's face. "I'd like you to meet Jacob Kyle McKenna. Jacob, this is your Grandpa."  
  
"Oh my, look at him," Major Charles grinned from ear to ear. Then stepping back from the door he placed a hand on the back of Miss Parker's waist and followed her inside.  
  
Jarod walked in and closed the door behind him, placing the diaper bag and cradle on the floor against the wall. "Dad, whose car is that out there?"  
  
"Why don't you go out to the backyard and see. Broots is barbecuing up some steaks for dinner."  
  
Miss Parker had already made her way out to the party and was immediately surrounded by everyone, all wanting to see the baby. Jarod laughed as he and his father stepped outside and took in the scene.  
  
It only took Jarod a fraction of a second to spot the beautiful brunette as she separated from the mob and took an uncertain step toward him. "Jarod," she asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
Major Charles slapped his son on the shoulder and laughed. "Now is that any way to greet your long lost sister?"  
  
Jarod gasped, "Emily?"  
  
She nodded and ran into her brother's open arms.  
  
Holding her as if he was afraid he was dreaming, Jarod smiled. "It's really you. I can't believe it."  
  
"I have waited so long to meet my legendary big brother," Emily laughed through her tears.  
  
"You have changed so much since that day in Boston when I caught a glimpse of you in the cab."  
  
"My hair is darker and it has been over three years," Emily playfully poked him in the ribs.  
  
Major Charles laid a hand on Jarod's shoulder and winked at Emily. "Jarod there is someone else who has been waiting a very long time to see you," he said as he motioned toward a lilac bush that was in full bloom.  
  
At that moment Jarod's heart stopped. "Mom?"  
  
Margaret stepped out from behind the lilac bush. The dress she wore was of the same shade of lavender as the flowers she was standing next to. "Jarod."  
  
In an instant he was in her arms. "Mom, I missed you so much. I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh, Jarod. We are together now and nothing and no one will ever separate our family again."  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"And I love you," she smiled, placing a hand upon his cheek. "No more tears."  
  
Jarod nodded in response.  
  
"Good. Now I am dying to get my hands on that grandson of mine," she said taking Jarod by the arm as they moved to join the others.  
  
Miss Parker met them part way, and handed Jacob over to Margaret. "This is your grandson.Jacob Kyle McKenna," she smiled.  
  
"He is absolutely beautiful," she said as tears filled her eyes. Then looking up at Miss Parker, she reached out and touched her face. "He looks just like you."  
  
Miss Parker smiled, "He has Jarod's eyes."  
  
"You are so right," Margaret nodded as she turned to give Jacob to Jarod.  
  
"Dinner is served," Broots called out from the grill. "Come and get it."  
  
An hour later, everyone had finished eating, the music was playing softly and the patio lights were casting a soft glow over the entire back yard. Broots lowered himself into a lawn chair and popped open a Coke. It had been a long day but worth every minute of it. He had wanted the party to be special. So far, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Miss Parker and Jarod were dancing as were Major Charles and Margaret. He didn't even mind the fact that his little girl was dancing with Josh.  
  
"Wonderful party, Broots," Sydney said as he moved toward his friend and took a seat in the chair next to him.  
  
"Thanks, Syd. I wasn't sure I could pull it off in time."  
  
"Jarod and Miss Parker really look happy."  
  
Broots nodded smiling, "It's amazing how two people can survive so much pain in their lives. And finding out that they have a son that neither of them knew about."  
  
"They are amazing parents, and Jacob is a beautiful child."  
  
"Speaking of sons," Broots turned to Sydney. "I thought that you were going to call Nicholas and Michelle to invite them to the party tonight."  
  
Sydney nodded, "I did. Nicholas is on a lecture tour until the middle of next week and Michelle has the flu."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Thank you Broots, but I am used to being alone at a party."  
  
"I know what you mean," Broots frowned. "Well, we will just have to keep each other company."  
  
Sydney started to take a drink of his coffee but paused as he caught a glimpse of Emily making her way toward them. Chuckling softly, he leaned toward Broots. "I believe we are about to have company.and very lovely company I must add."  
  
Broots turned as Emily reached them and nearly dropped his Coke when she smiled at him. "Uh-hi, Emily."  
  
"Hi Broots. Would you care to dance with me?" she asked.  
  
Mesmerized by her beautiful brown eyes, Broots could only nod. He got up from his seat and handed his Coke to Sydney with a shrug and an apologetic smile.  
  
Sydney watched as Emily led Broots toward the other couples.  
  
Jarod walked over and sat down in the recently vacated chair and smiled, "They make a cute couple," he said.  
  
"Yes, they do."  
  
"He's a good man, I couldn't ask for better for my little sister."  
  
"You're right," Sydney nodded. "Debbie and Josh seem to be growing closer too."  
  
Jarod laughed, "Sydney, I never realized you were such a hopeless romantic."  
  
"I just have an eye for these things."  
  
"An eye.really?" Jarod said with a crooked grin and raised eyebrow.  
  
Sydney took a drink of his coffee and nodded. "I was right about you and Parker. I always knew that you two would somehow manage to find your way back to each other."  
  
"How could you possibly know that when we didn't?"  
  
"I've known it from the moment the two of you first saw each other through the glass in the sim lab when you were just children. I remember how Miss Parker used to slip into the sim lab to see you whenever she thought you would be alone."  
  
"It's ironic though. The Centre tried to turn us against each other, to drive a wedge the size of the Grand Canyon between us. But then they create the ultimate bond that two people can share. Did they really believe that we would allow them to exploit our son the way they did me?"  
  
"Jarod, what happened to you. God knows I would give anything if I could turn back the clock, but I cannot. You and Miss Parker have to find a way to let go of the past. If you are ever to truly be happy, you must focus each other. Nothing else matters."  
  
Jarod lowered his head and nodded. "I know you're right, Syd. But how do we begin? Where do we begin?"  
  
"Only the two of you can answer that question. But.I will say that you have all the tools you need at your fingertips. The secret lies in how you use them." And with that, Sydney stood and walked away.  
  
"Thank you, Sydney," Jarod whispered. Leaning back in his chair, he smiled broadly. The noise and the chatter of the people he loved surrounded him, blanketing him in a warm feeling of peace and contentment.  
  
"You look relaxed," Miss Parker said as she settled onto his lap.  
  
Jarod smiled as he gathered her to him. "I am," he said as he lightly brushed her lips with his own.  
  
"Jacob and I are ready to go home. As much as I hate to leave, we are both exhausted."  
  
"All right," he smiled. "I must admit, I'm pretty tired myself."  
  
"See if anyone needs a place to stay tonight."  
  
"Already taken care of. Mom, Dad, Josh and Emily are staying here with Broots and Debbie."  
  
"Well then, I will get your son so we can go home," she kissed him then got up from his lap.  
  
Jarod watched as Miss Parker walked back toward the house. "Home," he said wistfully. He wondered if, after everything they had been through, it would be possible to have a real home.a real family. He loved her; there was no doubting that fact. And more than anything, he wanted to give Jacob the happy, healthy childhood that they never had. With two parents to love and care for him and maybe, someday, brothers and sisters.  
  
After bidding good night to everyone, Jarod and Miss Parker left and drove back to her house. Pulling into the driveway, Jarod shut off the engine and turned to face her. "Did you have a good time tonight?"  
  
Parker nodded while stifling a yawn. Then she smiled, "Your parents, your sister Emily and Josh.they're wonderful. It amazes me how, after so many years of separation, you somehow managed to hold on to that bond which makes you a family. I would give anything to have just a small fragment of what the five of you share."  
  
Jarod reached up and traced the line of her chin with his finger. "You are my family too, you know. I suppose I will just have to work on finding a way to convince you of that fact."  
  
"Jarod, I know you mean well, but I no longer have my family.my identity."  
  
"I used to feel that way too. But then I realized that I may not have had my real family growing up, but I had Sydney and Angelo, and I had you. Identity comes from awareness of the people around you and what you mean to them. Sydney raised me, protected me and loved me like a father loves a son. If I could have seen past my own self pity, I would have realized that fact much earlier."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head slowly. "You know as well as I do that if the Centre had picked up on the emotional bond that you share with Sydney, they would have separated you from him and you would become one of Raines' guinea pigs."  
  
"Like Kyle," Jarod whispered the pain of the loss of his brother still haunted him.  
  
"Kyle's death was not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. If the two of you would have just walked away instead of trying to help me, Kyle would still be alive."  
  
Jarod gathered her into his arms, "I think it is time we stop blaming ourselves for the past. Nothing that happened was within our control, and we cannot move on until we learn how to forgive ourselves."  
  
Nodding, she smiled, "I am willing to try if you are."  
  
"Good, now let's get our son inside and put him and you to bed."  
  
"Mmm, that sounds good to me," she said as she opened her door and climbed out of the car. Moving toward the back door to get Jacob, Jarod stopped her.  
  
"You take the diaper bag and go on inside. I can get him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, now go," Jarod smiled.  
  
Miss Parker unlocked the front door and headed straight for a hot bath then climbed into bed. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow, she was out.  
  
After rocking Jacob to sleep, Jarod placed his son gently into the crib, raising the side railing. Pausing for a moment, he just watched and listened. Then moving silently out into the hallway, he partially closed the door behind him. Then turning toward Miss Parker's open bedroom door, he smiled when he saw that she was asleep.  
  
Torn between wanting to slip into bed next to her and a nagging fear that she may not want him to, Jarod finally gave in to the latter and went into the living room. Lying down on the sofa he too was soon fast asleep.  
  
Miss Parker awoke to the sound of thunder and immediately slid out of bed, and grabbing her robe from the chair, went to check on Jacob. Satisfied that her son was safe, she returned to her own room and noticed that the pillow next to hers was not only empty, but hadn't been slept on at all.  
  
"Jarod?" she whispered as she walked into the living room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace, illuminating Jarod's sleeping form stretched out on her sofa. Laughing softly, she walked toward him and knelt down. "Jarod, wake up."  
  
Startled, Jarod raised up and blinked his eyes quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Jarod, why are you sleeping on this uncomfortable couch when I have a perfectly good bed in my room?"  
  
"It's fine," Jarod replied groggily. "I have slept on much worse."  
  
"You know, for a genius, you can sure be dense," Miss Parker said as she took hold of his hands and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Suddenly more alert, Jarod smiled awkwardly. "I just wasn't sure you wanted me to."  
  
"What, were you afraid I'd shoot you," she smiled.  
  
"Something like that," he grinned.  
  
"Well, I want you to. I want you with me always.that is if you want to be," she said, suddenly fearful of what his answer would be. The thought that he might want time to enjoy his newfound freedom before becoming a husband and father hadn't crossed her mind until that moment.  
  
Seeing the worry and fear in her blue eyes, Jarod shook his head taking her into his arms. "Madeline Parker, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son. Never doubt that, please."  
  
"I won't," she whispered.  
  
"Just one second," Jarod said, frantically searching for his jacket. A moment later he found it and walked back toward her, the firelight dancing in his dark eyes. From the pocket of his leather coat, he produced a small black velvet box and held it out to her.  
  
Smiling through her tears, Miss Parker brought her hands up and accepted the box. Carefully she opened it and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Clearly an antique.so delicate, the ring was made of gold with a solitaire diamond and two smaller, heart-shaped diamonds on either side of it. "Oh Jarod, it's gorgeous."  
  
Jarod took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. "Maddie, I love you.heart body and soul. Will you marry me?"  
  
Unable to find her voice, Miss Parker threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Is that a 'yes'?" Jarod asked laughing.  
  
"Yes Jarod, I will marry you," she said as he swept her up into his arms and carried her down the hall to her bedroom.  
  
The next morning Miss Parker awoke to the sound of the shower running and was instantly transported back to the morning Thomas had been murdered on her front porch. Overcome by the sudden sense of deja vu, she flew from the bed and charged into the bathroom just as Jarod was wrapping a towel around his waist.  
  
Jarod saw the panic in her eyes and immediately knew where it stemmed from. He gathered her against him and held her tightly as she cried. "Shh, I know," he whispered.  
  
When she finally calmed down, she pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry, Jarod. I heard the shower and I."  
  
Jarod nodded, bringing his hands up to frame her beautiful, tear- stained face. "I know how much you loved Thomas. How much it hurt you to lose him. I could have spared you that pain if only I hadn't interfered by bringing the two of you together in the first place."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, "Jarod, you once told me that it was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. You were right. I do not regret one moment of the time I had with Tommy, no matter how short. You gave me the chance to learn how to love and in turn gave me the courage to face my feelings for you. I loved Tommy, but it is you who always held the key to the part of my heart that I kept closed off even to him."  
  
Jarod laughed softly, his dark eyes shining with unshed tears. "We have spent so much of our lives drowning in a sea of lies and deception. Constantly struggling to reach the surface for a breath of air before being dragged under again. Fate is a fickle friend and we would be crazy to think otherwise. But I promise that no matter what bumps and potholes lay in the road ahead, I will love and stand by you through whatever life throws at us."  
  
"Jarod, I hope you mean that because I am going to ask something of you. Something that I have no right asking you to even consider."  
  
"Whatever is it, just ask," Jarod said softly.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Miss Parker turned and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Jarod followed, grabbing his jeans from the chair and slipping them on.  
  
Distracted the sight of Jarod's body as he dressed.his chest and shoulders. Turning away quickly, she struggled to refocus her thoughts. "Jarod, I have a dream for the Centre.and that dream includes you. I want us to work together to make the vision our mothers had for it a reality. I know I am asking a lot of you, but at least think about it. If you refuse, I will understand."  
  
Jarod moved past her to the window. His mind raced with the possibilities. The thought of using Centre resources to continue helping people in need.it was a temptation he could not resist. But did he have the strength to deal with the repercussions of such a decision? Would he be able to walk the corridors of his former prison without being haunted by everything he went through within its walls? Watching over his shoulder with every step taken."  
  
"Jarod, please say something," Miss Parker said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  
  
Turning in her embrace, Jarod gave her one of his crooked grins. "I'm sorry. I was just a bit lost in my thoughts."  
  
"And?" she asked with baited breath.  
  
Jarod laughed, "Yes, I will help you. But on one condition."  
  
"Anything," she smiled.  
  
"That I be allowed to return all the children to their families and to find homes for those that we cannot."  
  
Miss Parker nodded, "That is my top priority. As a matter of fact, I have Broots working on locating the families as we speak."  
  
"Well, then Miss Parker. We had better get going. Broots is going to need all the help he can get."  
  
Surprise registered on her face. "Are you sure you want to do this today?"  
  
There's no time like the present," he smiled hesitantly. "I need to face my demons now if I am ever going to truly be free."  
  
"If you are sure," Miss Parker said. "I don't want you to feel pressured."  
  
Jarod leaned over and kissed her then he smiled, "Get dressed. I will call Mom and Dad to see if they can watch Jacob."  
  
"Somehow I doubt they'll say no," she said as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and stopped in front of her closet to find something to wear.  
  
"Yeah, they are taking to the grandparent thing very quickly."  
  
"They are your parents.it's in the genes," she teased. "Now, what should I wear for my first real day as head of the Centre?"  
  
Jarod stood and moved toward her, giving her closet a once over. Then turning his attention to her current attire, he smiled mischievously, leaned over and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "You should wear exactly what you have on," he whispered, his dark eyes smoldering.  
  
"Keep looking at me like that and the only place we'll be going is back to bed," she said her voice low and seductive.  
  
"Hmmm, now there is a tempting proposition," Jarod wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her ear.  
  
Miss Parker laughed and turned around. "You need to go get Jacob ready and call your parents and I need to get dressed. Now go," she said and playfully shoved him out into the hallway. Closing the door after him, she leaned back against it trying to get her heartbeat under control. It amazed her how just his touch made her heart race and set her skin on fire. Not even Thomas, as much as she'd loved him, made her feel the things she felt whenever Jarod looked at her.  
  
Jarod went into the nursery and found a wide-awake and happy Jacob waiting patiently to be taken out of his crib. Taking his son into his arms, he placed him on the changing table. After changing his diaper, he dressed him in another of the outfits that Miss Parker had picked out. It was a white jumper with paw prints all over it. On the front was a brown and black puppy playing with a red ball. There were matching socks that had paw prints strategically positioned on the bottoms of Jacob's tiny little feet.  
  
"Well, little man, shall we go call your grandma and grandpa now?" Jarod asked as he cradled Jacob against his shoulder, bouncing him gently.  
  
Going into the living room, Jarod found his cell phone and picking it up, dialed Broots' number. After the fifth or sixth ring he finally gave up. "I appears as though nobody is home, Jacob."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a knock on the door. Opening it he was surprised to find his entire family standing on the porch. "We thought you might be needing baby-sitters today," Margaret smiled as she stepped into the room placing a kiss first on her grandson's cheek and then Jarod's.  
  
"How did you know?" Jarod asked. "I actually just tried calling."  
  
"Call it grandmother's intuition."  
  
"Your mother couldn't wait to come over here," Major Charles chuckled. You're lucky I managed to hold her off as long as I did. She was ready to go at dawn."  
  
Jarod laughed as he placed Jacob into his grandmother's waiting arms. "Madeline will be out in a minute. We are going to today to help Broots locate the families of all the children still in the Centre's possession."  
  
Emily stepped up and hugged her brother. "I'd like to come along and help. If you wouldn't mind," she said all too eagerly.  
  
"You just want to see Broots," Jarod teased her accusingly.  
  
"Guilty," she shrugged.  
  
"I am sure that Broots wouldn't mind a bit," Josh said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You are more than welcome to come along," Jarod nodded.  
  
"Son, are you sure you want to do this?" Major Charles asked. "I mean, walking into the lions den before all the lions have been eradicated."  
  
"The only 'lion' I have to worry about is Raines and I am fairly confident that, true to character, he will choose the road to self- preservation. And besides, he is scared to death of Miss Parker," he grinned.  
  
"Raines will be dealt with," Miss Parker smiled as she joined them in the living room. "I promise you, Jarod will be in no danger."  
  
Jarod leaned over and kissed her. "Not as long as I have my beautiful and dangerous body guard anyway."  
  
"I think you are in very good hands, son," Major Charles said with a wink in Miss Parker's direction.  
  
After handing Jacob to Emily, Margaret punched her husband in the shoulder, feigning jealousy. "Watch it mister. You have a body guard of your own now."  
  
"And she is just as beautiful and probably even more dangerous," the Major laughed softly as he took his wife in his arms and kissed her. "I have missed you," he said.  
  
Margaret smiled and hugged him. "It is so good to have each other and our children back." Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the son that could not be with them. "I just wish Kyle could be here with us," she whispered.  
  
"I know, so do I," Major Charles replied softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom," Jarod whispered.  
  
Margaret shook her head, "No, Jarod. I don't want you to blame yourself anymore. What happened was not your fault. And I know in my heart that Kyle is in a better place, away from all the pain he had to endure in this world."  
  
Jarod nodded slowly, "The boy who received Kyle's heart, JR, he is doing well. I try to keep in touch with him as much as possible."  
  
"I would love to meet him, Jarod," Margaret said.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," he smiled.  
  
"Good, now you two had better get going. Poor Broots is probably going crazy by now," Margaret said as she took Jacob back from Emily.  
  
"We can take my car," Emily said and tossed her keys to Jarod. "You drive big brother."  
  
"All right," Jarod nodded then turned to Josh. "Would you like to come too?" he asked.  
  
Josh shook his head. "I don't think so. I just want to spend some time with mom and my favorite nephew."  
  
Jarod mussed his brother's hair and smiled, "We will see you later then."  
  
Josh nodded, "Be careful."  
  
"We will," Miss Parker said as she bent to kiss Jacob then turned to Jarod. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," he gave a nod then followed her out the front door, pausing just long enough to say goodbye to his son. "We'll be back in a few hours," he called out as he opened the car door and slid behind the wheel.  
  
Margaret and Charles stood on the porch with their arms around each other, waving as they drove away. Josh sat on the swing, with Jacob in his arms, making funny faces, which earned him a big slobbery grin from his attentive audience.  
  
Parking Emily's Intrepid as close to the main entrance as possible, Jarod turned off the engine. His heart was pounding like a freight train in his chest. For some reason the Centre loomed more threateningly than it had the day before when they had come there to get Jacob. With their attention totally focused on saving their son, the memories hadn't seemed so overwhelming.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Miss Parker asked. She could see the fear in his dark eyes even as he tried to hide it.  
  
"I'll be okay," he said with more confidence than he felt.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Emily smiled and got out of the car.  
  
"We can try again tomorrow," Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod shook his head, "No, just give me a minute."  
  
"Okay," she said then opened her door. Getting out, she moved to stand next to Emily as they both waited for Jarod to join them. "I'm not sure he is ready to do this," she said to the younger woman.  
  
"I may not know my brother very well, Miss Parker. But I do know this much.he could face the devil himself if it meant keeping his family safe."  
  
"I know you are right, Emily. I'm just afraid that the devil may rear his ugly head sooner than we would like."  
  
Jarod finally opened the door and climbed out of the car with a hesitant smile on his face. "Let's do it," he said.  
  
Miss Parker consciously reached under her jacket to release the safety on her gun. She was prepared for anything.anything that is, except for coming face to face with Raines upon entering the building.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Parker.Jarod," Raines nodded with an obviously forced smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Raines?" Miss Parker asked, quickly placing herself between him and Jarod while at the same time gripping her gun under her jacket.  
  
Emily moved closer to Jarod, linking her arm with her brothers.  
  
"Please," Raines said raising his hand in a calming gesture. "I merely wanted to tell you, Miss Parker, that you have my complete and total loyalty. I am at your disposal."  
  
Leaning closer to Raines, her smile laced with venom, Miss Parker gave a short laugh. "Raines as much as I would love to dispose of you, I believe it would be much more rewarding to let you live.to give you the chance to redeem yourself. But if you ever feed me that line of crap again, I will rescind that decision. Is that clear?"  
  
Raines swallowed loudly and nodded quickly. "Yes, Miss Parker."  
  
"Good, now get the hell out of my sight," she hissed.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker," Raines said then turning, he walked quickly away.  
  
"I am impressed," Jarod smiled.  
  
"He's just lucky I am my mother's daughter. Otherwise he'd be knocking on the gates of Hades right now."  
  
Jarod nodded, "You made the right decision. I have a feeling that there are many more secrets yet to uncover and Raines holds the key to all of them."  
  
Miss Parker turned to Jarod and Emily. "Well, we'd better go find Broots and start digging. The sooner we beat the dust out of this place and sweep out the cobwebs, the sooner we can start working on the future."  
  
Jarod took Emily's hand and they followed Miss Parker toward the elevator. She pressed the button and stepped back meeting Jarod's gaze. He smiled and leaned close to her. "I can't wait to work on our future," he whispered.  
  
"Who says we have to wait," she replied with a gleam in her blue eyes.  
  
Stepping into the elevator, Emily glanced back and forth between Miss Parker and her brother. "Am I missing something here?" she asked.  
  
Jarod laughed and wrapped his arms around Miss Parker. "I suppose we could let her in on the surprise."  
  
"What surprise," Emily asked.  
  
"Jarod asked me to marry him," Miss Parker told her.  
  
"And?" Emily prodded.  
  
"And I said yes," Miss Parker laughed.  
  
Emily squealed with excitement and threw her arms around them both. "Oh my God, Mom is going to be thrilled. Can I help with the wedding?"  
  
"I would very much appreciate your help and I would also like you to be my bridesmaid."  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker, I would love to be your bridesmaid," Emily said with tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged her future sister-in-law.  
  
"Call me Madeline, Emily. We are almost family."  
  
"No, Madeline, we are family."  
  
The elevator doors opened and they stepped off heading down the corridor toward Miss Parker's office. Broots was sitting on the floor amidst stacks of boxes and files. There was a DSA player on the box to his right and his laptop sat on a box to his left, its screen filled with numbers and passwords.  
  
He glanced up as they entered and scrambled to his feet trying in vain to wipe the dust from his clothes. "Miss Parker, sorry about the mess," he said. "I was hoping to have this all sorted out before you got here but I."  
  
"Broots, calm down. We came to help," she said reaching down to pick up a file that had fallen from one of the stacks. Opening it she quickly scanned the contents. "We have our work cut out for us," she frowned passing the file back to Broots who placed it back on the stack it came from.  
  
Emily slipped around the mountains of files and wrapped her arms around Broots' waist. "Thought I would come with them and give you a hand," she smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you did," Broots grinned.  
  
Jarod chuckled as he sat down behind Miss Parker's desk. "Well, where shall we start?"  
  
Broots dragged his gaze away from Emily's eyes, struggling to focus his attention on Jarod's question. "I have separated the case files into numerical order by the date they were brought to the Centre. Starting with the most recent."  
  
Jarod nodded, "Good work. I think we should start there. Those children who have spent the least amount of time within these walls should have an easier time adjusting to the outside world again."  
  
"And their parents will probably be easier to locate," Miss Parker agreed.  
  
Broots took the first few files from the stack, gave them each one and then took one for himself. "Well, lets get to work," he said.  
  
They spent the next four hours pouring over the files and making calls. It was after five when Miss Parker leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired eyes. "Let's get out of here," she said. "Broots, have all these files and boxes delivered to my house. At least there we can work on them in comfort."  
  
Jarod got up from the floor, grimacing as his muscles and joints complained. "I can't argue with that," he said.  
  
Broots nodded, "All right. Emily and I will go pick up Debbie and meet you at your house."  
  
Miss Parker pressed a button on her telephone and almost immediately Sam appeared at the door. "Sam, get a couple of sweepers to help you load some of these boxes into the trunk of the white Dodge Intrepid in the main parking lot."  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker," Sam smiled.  
  
"We may as well take some of these with us now," she said.  
  
Jarod placed the files they had been working on into one of the boxes. Broots and Emily had all ready left to pick up Debbie and Miss Parker was standing with her back to him staring out the window. Rounding the desk he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
"Are you okay," he asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. "The parents of these children.the hell they must be going through. Wondering if their children are alive or." Turning around, she melted into Jarod's embrace. "How could I have been a part of this," she cried softly.  
  
"Let's go home," Jarod said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Raising her eyes to meet his, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Jarod."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done to change what happened to me. You are no more to blame than Sydney is. The only thing that matters now is reuniting those children with their parents."  
  
"I promise you I will never give up. No matter how long it takes."  
  
"Neither will I," Jarod grinned.  
  
Miss Parker stepped away and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Miss Parker, the boxes you asked for are in the car. The others will be delivered to your house within the hour," Sam said as he entered the room.  
  
"Thank you, Sam," she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Parker." Sam turned to leave then paused, turning to Jarod. "For whatever it's worth, Jarod. I am sorry for the things I did. I hope you can forgive me."  
  
Jarod nodded, "You were only doing what you were told to do. I know you are a good man."  
  
"Thank you," Sam smiled then left the room.  
  
"Well, let's go home to our son," Jarod said taking her hand.  
  
"I like that idea," she smiled.  
  
They arrived back at Miss Parker's house just as the van delivering the files was leaving. Broots, Emily and Debbie were all ready there. Margaret was just putting dinner on the table.  
  
"Be careful, I could get used to this," Miss Parker said teasingly as she entered the kitchen and hugged her future mother-in-law.  
  
Margaret laughed, "I enjoy it and besides, I knew you would be too tired to cook for this bunch."  
  
"I am ashamed to say that I am not much of a cook."  
  
"Well, I am sure with a little practice, you will be a great cook like your mother was."  
  
"I don't remember my mother cooking very much. My father was never home so we usually went out for dinner."  
  
Margaret nodded then taking Miss Parker's hands in hers she smiled, "I have a very good memory. If there is anything you want to know about your mother that you cannot remember, just ask. I will tell you everything I know about her. She and I were like sisters, I loved her dearly."  
  
Tears sparkled in Miss Parker's eyes, as she shook her head in disbelief. "For so many years I have wanted someone to tell me the truth about my mother. You don't know what it means to me."  
  
"I think I do, Madeline. I ask something of you in return though."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I want to know all about Jarod. You have known him since you were children, I want to know him through your eyes."  
  
Miss Parker laughed, "That can be arranged."  
  
"Good. Now let's eat," Margaret released her and together they walked into the dining room.  
  
It was after midnight by the time everyone left. Miss Parker had gone to put Jacob to bed while Jarod sat at the table making notes in one of the files. Returning to the living room, she picked up the toys off the floor and returned the pillows to the sofa. Then she moved to stand behind Jarod massaging his shoulders.  
  
"Call it a night, Jarod. Tomorrow is another day," she said.  
  
Jarod leaned back in the chair. Taking her hand he smiled, "We made a lot of progress tonight. By tomorrow afternoon three children will be back in the arms of their parents."  
  
"Only two hundred more to go."  
  
"Sydney called to say that he would be back tomorrow. He has recruited six therapists to help with the mental needs of both the children and the parents. It is not going to be easy for any of them."  
  
Miss Parker lowered herself onto Jarod's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Take me to bed," she whispered as she kissed him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied. Then lifting her into his arms he carried her into the bedroom laying her down on the bed.  
  
Pulling Jarod down with her, Miss Parker pinned him down to the bed with her weight. "Gotcha now, boy genius," she smiled kissing him until they were both breathless.  
  
"Parker, you could have had me a long time ago if I'd known it could be like this," Jarod grinned.  
  
"And here I thought I needed a gun to bring you in."  
  
"Did anybody ever tell you that you talk to much," Jarod said as he covered her lips with his own.  
  
The sun was just over the horizon when Jarod opened his eyes and rolled over to wrap his arms around a sleeping Miss Parker. "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
"Hmmm," she moaned softly then opened her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's just after six," Jarod replied.  
  
"Great," she grumbled. "I should have known you would be one of those crazy people who insist on getting up at dawn."  
  
"Actually," Jarod said, his dark eyes smoldering. "We don't have to get up.yet." Then he kissed her deeply.  
  
Miss Parker responded with a low growl. Then he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck and her bare shoulder. "Mmmm, this waking up with the sun business isn't so bad," she purred.  
  
Miss Parker was in the shower and Jarod was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and feeding Jacob when there was a knock on the front door. Making sure the bowl of baby food was well out of Jacob's reach, Jarod ran to answer it. Opening the door he saw that it was Broots and Emily.  
  
"Good morning, you guys are here bright and early," Jarod smiled. "Come on in. I have to get back to Jacob and breakfast."  
  
"Go ahead," Broots said his eyes darting to Emily who nodded reassuringly. "Uh, Jarod, where's Miss Parker?"  
  
"She will be out in a minute," Jarod replied as he expertly flipped pancakes with one hand and fed Jacob with the other.  
  
"Jarod, we need to talk. Before she comes out," Broots said with a hushed tone.  
  
Suddenly sensing the anxiety in Broots voice, Jarod quickly wiped Jacob's face and turned off the griddle. "What is it Broots? What's wrong?"  
  
Broots sat down at the kitchen table and Jarod followed suit. Emily moved to stand next to him. "We found something this morning. We went in to the Centre early to do some more digging." Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, Broots produced a small envelope and a DSA.  
  
Opening the envelope, Jarod pulled out a letter written in Catherine Parker's handwriting. It was addressed to her daughter. As he began to read, it didn't take long to realize what had Broots and Emily so upset. Jarod folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. Then going into the living room, he retrieved his DSA case from behind the sofa where he'd left it.  
  
Returning to the kitchen table he opened the case and slipped the disc into the player. The image that came up on the screen was Catherine Parker, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Hearing Miss Parker come out of the bathroom, Emily went to stall her long enough for Jarod to finish watching the DSA.  
  
By the time the two women entered the kitchen together a few minutes later, Jarod was back to flipping pancakes and Broots was playing with Jacob. Emily moved around to the other side of Jacob's highchair and joined in. The three of them exchanged knowing glances, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by Miss Parker.  
  
"All right," she said. "What's going on?"  
  
Jarod sat the plate of pancakes on the table and took her by the arm. With his free hand he picked up the DSA case. "You guys go ahead and eat without us," he said to Broots and Emily. Then he led Miss Parker out to the front porch.  
  
"Jarod, you are scaring me. What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. It's just that Broots found something and thought I should be the one to show it to you," he said as he handed her the letter.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she read it. "My God, all these years I believed."  
  
"Watch the DSA." Jarod opened the case and let her see and hear for herself the truth that had been kept from her for so long. When it was finished he took her into his arms and held her.  
  
"Do you think he knows?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What am I going to say? How will I tell him?"  
  
"Just say what is in your heart."  
  
"It is just so hard to believe.Sydney is my father," she said with a timid smile.  
  
"Come on inside and have some breakfast. Sydney will be here in a couple of hours. He called a little while ago to say he was at the airport in Dover. He is going to pick up Michelle and Nicholas then they are coming here."  
  
Miss Parker suddenly broke into a grin and laughed softly. "Do you realize that our extended family is growing more extended every day?"  
  
Jarod nodded and chuckled, "Well, we were always complaining about being alone."  
  
Miss Parker was pacing anxiously on the front porch when Sydney's car finally pulled up in front of the house. Jarod stepped outside and gave her a quick nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the steps and crossed the lawn.  
  
Sydney looked up and smiled as she approached. "Miss Parker," he waved.  
  
Michelle and Nicholas got out of the car and joined Sydney as he walked to meet Miss Parker.  
  
Sydney turned to Michelle and his son, "Miss Parker, this is my son Nicholas and his mother Michelle. Michelle, Nicholas this is Miss Parker."  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you both," Miss Parker smiled.  
  
"Likewise," Michelle reached out to shake the younger woman's outstretched hand. "Sydney has told us so much about you."  
  
Nicholas nodded and smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you."  
  
As the three of them approached the house, Jarod met them.  
  
"Nicholas you remember Jarod, you met him awhile back," Sydney said referring to the day Jarod rescued them from Lyle.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Nicholas," Jarod said shaking his hand.  
  
"I never did get the chance to thank you for what you did. My father explained everything to me afterwards. I'm glad to finally meet you under better circumstances," Nicholas smiled.  
  
"Come on inside and have some lemonade. My sister just baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies."  
  
Miss Parker placed a hand on Sydney's arm. "Syd, I need to talk to you."  
  
"All right," he said hearing the urgency in her voice. Turning to Michelle he smiled, "You two go on inside with Jarod. We will be there shortly."  
  
Miss Parker turned and walked slowly toward the park bench that sat nestled under a massive oak tree. Sitting down she looked up as Sydney approached. "Do you know who I really am?" she asked.  
  
Shaking his head in confusion, Sydney settled down next to her on the bench. "What is this about?" he asked.  
  
"It's about you and me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Parker. I don't understand."  
  
"Syd, you and my mother had an affair."  
  
Sydney stood and walked away a few steps, keeping his back to her. "Yes, it was a long time ago."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"Because I promised your father I wouldn't."  
  
"Are you telling me that he knew?"  
  
Sydney nodded. "He knew and he threatened to take Jarod away from me if I ever said anything to anyone."  
  
"And my mother?"  
  
"Catherine was afraid for my life and for hers, she begged me to do as Mr. Parker said and keep our relationship a secret. She said that she could never see me again or he would kill her."  
  
"How long did the affair last?"  
  
Sydney turned to face her. "We were only together once but I loved her deeply. I suppose that is why I felt so protective of you after you were born. I promised her that if anything ever happened to her that I would make sure that you were always cared for."  
  
Miss Parker stood and took a step toward him. "You kept that promise, Sydney," she said.  
  
Sydney smiled and gave a slight nod.  
  
"But that isn't the reason you felt so protective of me is it?" she asked.  
  
Sydney shook his head slowly, "There was a time.I suspected.hoped, that you were my child, my daughter."  
  
"I am," Miss Parker said softly.  
  
Sydney's eyes filled with tears as her words sank in. "Dear God," he gasped. "It's true?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded as her eyes also filled with tears. "You are my father."  
  
Closing the distance between them, Sydney embraced her with a burst of laughter. "I can't believe it," he whispered against her ear. "My daughter.my beautiful daughter.I love you."  
  
As he held her, Miss Parker finally knew what it felt like to be loved by her father.her real father. "I love you too.Dad."  
  
Sydney stepped back, laughing softly and shaking his head in disbelief. "Shall we go inside and properly introduce you to your brother?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded, "And you to your grandson."  
  
Sydney's eyes lit up at the mention of Jacob. "I am a grandfather," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, and soon you will be walking me down the aisle," she grinned.  
  
"You and Jarod are getting married?" Sydney hugged her. "You cannot imagine how happy I am to hear that. I always knew the two of you were meant to be."  
  
"Did you now?" Miss Parker winked as she looped her arm through Sydney's and together they walked back toward the front porch and into the house.  
  
The weather could not have been more perfect for the occasion. The July sun shining down on them was a sign of things to come. The waves gently caressed the sand below as Jarod, dressed in a white shirt and tailored gray slacks, stood near the edge of the cliff.the Cape Illusion Lighthouse providing the perfect backdrop. His dark eyes were on his bride walking slowly toward him on the arm of her father.  
  
Miss Parker's wedding dress was knee-length, a simple but elegant design with narrow straps and a lace bodice. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. White rose buds and baby's breath formed her bouquet. As Sydney placed her hand into Jarod's and stepped back she mouthed the words 'I love you', and smiled brightly.  
  
Their gazes locked as the minister stepped forward and smiled. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to."  
  
The words faded into the background, neither of them could focus on anything but each other.  
  
Josh stepped forward and handed the rings to the minister who in turn gave them to Jarod and Miss Parker.  
  
"Jarod Ian McKenna do you take this woman to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"  
  
"Til death and beyond.I do," he said with a slight grin and slipped her ring onto her left hand.  
  
"And Madeline Kathleen Parker do you take Jarod to have and to hold from this day forward until death do you part?"  
  
"With all of my being.I do," she laughed softly and placed Jarod's ring on his left hand.  
  
"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jarod, you may kiss your bride."  
  
Pulling her gently into his arms, Jarod kissed her, lifting her off her feet. He didn't let her go until they found themselves surrounded by family and friends.  
  
A few minutes later, Miss Parker noticed that everyone had slowly begun to make their way down to the beach. She also noticed the look in her new husband's eyes.he was up to something. "What have you got up your sleeve Mr. McKenna?"  
  
"I guess you, Mrs. McKenna, will have to wait and see." Jarod grinned mischievously as he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the helicopter where his father stood waiting with the door held open.  
  
"Your carriage awaits," Major Charles smiled.  
  
Once they were aboard, the Major took the helicopter up into the air and turned it toward the beach. Flying out over the water, they waved to the people on the sand below as they passed.  
  
"There it is," Jarod whispered directing Miss Parker's gaze to the beautiful Victorian house nestled in among the woods facing the ocean.  
  
"It's incredible," she gasped.  
  
"It's ours," Jarod smiled. "I want this place to be our refuge."  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck she cried. "I love you, Jarod."  
  
"I love you too, Madeline," he laughed. "More than anything, I want to give you the happiness you deserve. A life untouched by the pain of the past."  
  
Pulling back slightly, she touched his smooth-shaven cheek and smiled through her tears. "Jarod, you have all ready given me that and so much more," she said as she kissed him.  
  
Major Charles landed the helicopter on the beach below their house and opened the door. "You two going to stay in there all day or are we going to go celebrate?" he chuckled motioning toward the line of people approaching.  
  
Jarod lifted her out and set her on her feet in the sand. She immediately slipped off her shoes and ran barefoot through the waves. He followed quickly, caching up to her with little effort. Pulling her to him, he kissed her again. "You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily.  
  
Miss Parker laughed then slipped out of his grasp. Running up the beach, she called back over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can." 


End file.
